Swim Team
by your royal highness
Summary: Pre-Eclipse, Post New Moon Angela signs Bella up for the walk-on, high school swim team. The new coach has the hots for Bella, and at the first meet, Bella's life is threatened. What will Edward do? How far will he go to protect the one human he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

"Bella, you need to do something better then just wasting your life away with the Cullens." Charlie said as I sat down with my cereal bowl in the kitchen.

"Well what do you think I should do?" I asked, rolling my eyes as soon as he looked away to grab a glass of milk.

I wasn't going to do anything that Charlie offered; the Cullens were my life, and I loved them more then I probably loved my whole family.

"Maybe try out for some sports or something."

I nearly choked on my cereal, "Sports?" I asked, coughing, trying to get the pesky cheerio out of my throat. "Me? Do…_sports_?"

"Yeah. Like soccer or baseball or tennis?" He suggested, and my eyes went wide in fear. I could feel my face turn white as memories of badminton in gym came flooding back to me. "Okay, okay, maybe not any of those. But there are plenty other teams you can join though, right?"

"Uh, Ch-Dad, I don't really think that _I_ am cut out for sports."

"Your boyfriend, Edwin is."

"It's _Edward_ Dad, and just because he is doesn't mean that _I_ am." I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe he can help you?" He suggested, and I could just picture it now. Edward helping me with…soccer. Okay, soccer. Easy enough, you just kick a ball around a muddy field and try to put it in the net. But me, being me, will probably go to kick the ball and trip up, getting myself all dirty, and probably a scrap or two. And a scrap or two means blood, and Edward doesn't _deal_ with blood that well. Especially _my_ blood; the sweetest of them all, according to him.

"I don't think so." I said, standing up and placing the bowl in the sink. I heard a honk outside, and my face lit up. Saved by my vampire, "Edward's here! Gotta go to school, Bye Dad!"

"Bye, Bells, have fun." I grabbed my rain jacket (it was too warm for a winter jacket) and bag before running out the door. It was drizzling, and Edward stood in front of my porch with an umbrella waiting for me.

"Morning, love." He said as I reached and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." I smiled as we started towards his Volvo.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I didn't feel like telling him about Charlie's _wonderful_ plans about _me_ playing _sports_. He opened the passenger door for me, and I smiled, stepping in. He closed the door and was in the driver's seat before I even had a chance to think about putting my seatbelt on.

His cold hand met mine, and he squeezed it before placing the car in reverse. He sped out of my driveway faster then he ever had, and I got a little nervous. Was there something that he heard Charlie think that wasn't good? Did he have a surprise for me at school? Were the Volturi coming? My face blanked at the last question, and I hoped not. We were still driving to school, however, and Edward wouldn't _dare_ let the vampire coven be exposed to any humans.

Except for me, of course.

"There's something bothering you." Edward said, glancing at me, but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing's bothering me." I protested as he slowed down to his 'slow', eighty. We turned into the school's parking lot, cutting off the engine as he drove into his normal parking place.

"Bella, I know you better then that. You don't want me to have to kiss you to make you tell, do you?" He asked, turning to me and giving me a crooked smile.

"It's just Charlie." I said as he placed a cold kiss on my cheek. He moved his face away from me and stared into my eyes.

"Charlie?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "What does Charlie want?"

"He wants me to spend less time with you and your family."

"Get out of the car." He demanded, unlocking it, and I stared at him. Was he kicking me out because Charlie doesn't want me to spend all my time with the Cullens?

"Edward, I, I…"

"Just get out of the car, Bella!" He growled, and I obliged, stepping out as a thousand eyes turned to stare at me.

"Edward…"

He took my hand, "He wants you to try out for sports, doesn't he?" we started walking to class, and I blankly stared at him.

"Yes." I meekly said, staring down at the ground.

"You know why you can't try out for sports." He said, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, because I'm a klutz."

"No, because you'll get hurt."

"So I'm a klutz."

"No, Bella, you'll get hurt, and I can't stand to see you hurt."

I rolled my eyes. He's so overprotective! "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Charlie wanted me to try out for _sports_?"

"Alice had a vision about it."

I smacked him on the arm, and I heard gasps from the girls as they all turned to look at me.

That's right, I smacked Edward Cullen.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I scolded, "Don't you _ever_ do that again?"

"Do what?" He asked, "Listen to Alice?"

"No! Tell me to get out of the car like that! It made me feel that you were…you were…"

"I was what?"

This was the one time that I wanted him to read my mind. I didn't want to have to say it. He already hurt me once before, and he knew that he and I both would never forget it. We couldn't bear to be away from each other for more then thirty minutes, much less _break-up._

"Break-up with me." I mumbled, and he laughed, grabbing my hand again in his. All the girls groaned and turned back to their work or back to their conversations as we continued towards first period.

"I would never, ever, break-up with you, Bella. I could never put you through that type of pain again." He nodded his head curtly and then placed a kiss on my lips.

I smiled, and he returned it before we walked into first period.

By the time that lunch came around, I was pretty much completely exhausted. I didn't even _want _to eat, and the Cullens, except for Edward, were very happy about that; it made them seem less obvious that they didn't eat any food.

"Bella, love, please eat." Edward pleaded for the about fifth time in the last five minutes.

"I'm not hungry." I moaned, and he tightened his grip around my waist.

I looked up at Alice, who had a glazed over expression.

Another vision.

I glanced at Edward, and he nodded his head.

"What is it?" I whispered to him as Alice's vision ceased, and she stared at Edward.

"Nothing. Nothing, really. It's actually rather strange. Something about a motorcycle."

Jake.

"Oh." I said, and the lunch period ended. Edward walked me to the next period, gym, the only one that we didn't have together. We stood outside the gym door, and he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He muttered between kisses.

"I love you too." I whispered, and he let go of me, holding onto my hand till the last minute before letting go and following Alice towards his next period.

"Come _on_, Edward! Let's go! It's not like you're never going to see her again!" Edward nodded his head, and then ran to catch up with her.

I sighed and entered the gym. I started towards the locker room, to get changed, when I heard my voice being called.

Edward?

I turned around to see who was yelling for me.

"Bella! Bella!" It was Angela. She came running over with a flyer in her hand. "Guess what I signed us up for?"

"What?" I asked.

"The high school swim team!" She jumped up and down and handed me the blue flyer.

It had a picture of a swimmer in the water, and then under it, writing in big, black letters was:

**FORKS SPARTANS HIGH SCHOOL SWIM TEAM**

**WALK-ON GIRLS, WALK-ON BOYS TEAMS**

**NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY**

**PRACTICE STARTS:**

**MARCH 23****RD**

**SPARTANS FOR THE GOLD!**

I gulped, glancing up at Angela, who was still smiling, and then back down at the flyer.

Edward was _not_ going to like this.

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Bella: "Can you…try not to _think_ about the swim team thing?"

Charlie: "Don't think about it? Why?"

Bella: "Just don't, all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and I smiled, wanting to get out of the gym as fast as I could.

The game of soccer that we had played today had taken a toll on my safety, something that Edward probably would have killed the coach for forcing me to play. I tried to walk normally to the door, for there were blisters cutting at my feet, and my knees and elbows were a faint green from where I had fallen down, sliding over the grass. I had also managed to get a few cuts too, long, thin lines running across the bend in my knee.

Edward would _not_ be happy. I had scrubbed and scrubbed in the locker room, trying to get the grass stains to go away, but failing in the process. They had become less noticeable though, but what was _more_ noticeable was that I was a klutz. The scrubbing had also made the cuts on my knee more noticeable and larger.

I neared the exit way to the gym, where Edward would be standing just like every other day that I had gym. I reached for the doorway, but Mike cut in front of me.

"Hey, Bella." He said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh hey, Mike." I said, nodding, to acknowledge that he was there, just like Edward would have done, and then tried to walk around him. He moved to the right, stepping in my way. "What?" I asked, sighing and looking up at him. "I want to go home." I complained.

"I know, but I was just…I was…I was just…"

"You were just what?" I asked, sighing again.

"I was just gonna make sure that you were…all right, you know, safe."

"Safe? From what? I'm not in danger." I let out a shaky laugh as memories of Victoria's face came rolling back to me. I paled, but Mike didn't seem to notice my alertness.

"Well you took a couple of hard falls today, Bella."

"That's why you don't pick me _first_ for your team. Pick me _last_, Mike." I rolled my eyes. Can't this guy just get the message that I don't want to be with him?

"I'll take it from here, Mike." A velvet voice sounded from behind Mike, and my eyes lit up.

Mike turned around, "Hey, Edward." He seemed very glum all of a sudden.

Edward just nodded his head, and then turned and looked at me, "You ready to go home, Bella?" He asked, and I nodded my head, thankful to get away from Mike.

He smiled, and walked towards me as Mike slumped his shoulders, stalking out of the gym.

Edward's smile then turned to a frown. "What happened to you?" He asked, staring down at my knees.

"Oh." I stared down at my toes, and I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked up and was startled. Edward was closer to me then I thought.

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my back, kissing the top of my head and burying his face into my hair. "What happened?" his cold, icy breath tickled, and sent a shiver down my spine as he whispered in my ear.

"We played soccer." I mumbled, and Edward chuckled lightly, his chest vibrating against my ear.

"This is why you shouldn't join any sports teams." My stomach dropped, and my heart started accelerating to a thousand beats a minute.

I wasn't going to tell Edward.

I _couldn't_ tell Edward.

If he found out that Angela forced me to sign up for the swim team, he'd get very, _very_, overprotective.

Which was taking a stretch, because as much as I loved him, he _was_ overly protective, and sometimes, he just needed to take a step back and let me live a little.

I could almost hear him scolding me now. I couldn't even swim, and I'm sure that Edward knew how, he was perfect at everything. I wanted him to be my swim coach, but I didn't want to tell him about it. I wasn't ready to. But at least I know that Charlie would be pleased.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me away from him and staring into my eyes, "Your heart just started accelerating. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Probably just hungry. My heart rate accelerates when I'm hungry." I lied, and Edward didn't seem to buy it.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. Now." He eyes were defiant; he wasn't going to take another lie from me.

"Maybe you're just dazzling me, I don't know!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, and Edward laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Took you guys forever! Gosh, Edward, I could have ran home faster!" Alice stood, leaning up against the wall outside the gym filing her nails. She rolled her eyes, and Edward glared at her.

"Bella took a fall or two in gym. She has some injuries that Carlisle's going to need to take a look at, she's gotten then infected."

"Edward, I don't need Carlisle to give me a band-aid. Trust me, we have those at my house. _I_ live there." I rolled my eyes, and Edward laughed as we walked towards his chair. Alice was already there, running to it.

"Alice really needs to stop doing that. She could expose our coven." Edward murmured in my ear. I just stared at her.

Alice turned and stared at us as we got closer to Edward's Volvo, and stuck her tongue out at him. "No I can't." She sang, and Edward helped me into the car as if I was crippled or something. Before I even got a chance to reach for the seatbelt, Edward was back inside the car, starting the engine.

We drove in silence, not even Alice talked. The only sound was the sound of wind as the car drove down the road at a hundred miles per hour.

"Something's wrong." Edward said, after glancing at me for about the fiftieth time since we pulled out of the Forks High School parking lot.

Suddenly, the blue piece of paper that advertised the Fork's Swim Team felt like a million pounds in my pocket, and I clasped my hands together, pulling at them as I looked at Edward.

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, and his look was pure disapproval.

He knew I was lying, and I turned and stared out the window, away from his glare, as he slowed at the entrance to the Cullen mansion.

"Bye Bella." Alice's perky voice came, waving at me as she got out of the car, "I'll see you later tonight, Edward."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward nodding his head curtly at her, and then, once she was maybe a mere two feet away from the car, Edward took off again, speeding down the road towards my house.

We didn't say anything; Edward didn't even glance at me.

I wanted to tell him, I really did, but I couldn't. Tears of annoyance, frustration, and anger threatened to fall as they welled up in my eyes. I looked down, my hair hiding my eyes from him.

He abruptly killed the engine to the car, and at first, I thought it had died, ran out of gas, or blew the battery. But I looked up and realized we were at my house.

"Thanks," I murmured, and then opened up the door, stepping out of the car when my wrist got caught in something cool. I turned around and stared at him.

"Please, Bella, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help. If it's Mike, I promise that I will break his jaw for you, love. Just tell me what's wrong." His eyes were pleading. I sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward."

He laughed. It was a hurt laugh, and I cringed, "You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying. Nothing's wrong."

"I'll find out." His eyes suddenly turned dark, and I got a little scared. He looked like a vampire. My heart rate started accelerating, "When you're asleep. You'll talk about it." I backed away, and then, before I knew it, the car door slammed, and he was speeding away.

I sighed and turned around, starting towards the front door of my house. I stepped in, hanging up my rain coat.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked, peeking his head in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me Dad." I said, walking in and sitting down at the counter. "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him as he poured a black mixture that looked a little bit like dirt into a mug.

"Making myself a coffee, you want one? Just bought it today from the grocery store. Fresh in from Seattle, the coffee capital of the world."

"No thanks, Dad." I sighed and stared down at the counter.

"So how was school? Bad? You look a little down? How's Edward?"

"We played soccer today in gym, and I got a blister and a couple of cuts on my knees. Nothing major though, just something that a band-aid or two could fix." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh." Charlie said, "Let me seem 'em."

I turned in my chair so that he could get a clear view of the lines.

"Ouch." He made a face, "But nothing minor, you're right. You want me to get you some bandages?"

"No, it's okay. I'll put them on after I take a shower tonight." I said, and Charlie nodded.

"So anything else happen? You never did say how Edward was. Did you two get into a fight?" His eyes suddenly lit up, and I shook my head.

"No, we didn't. He's just acting…strange."

"Always does." Charlie muttered, and I think that I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I ignored it.

"He keeps thinking that something's wrong, but there isn't! I'm completely fine!"

"You don't _look _completely fine. I can understand where he would be concerned about that." He nodded his head, and I glared at him.

"No, Dad!" I groaned, "You're supposed to take _my_ side!"

"Sorry, Bells." He smiled, "So…what _is_ bothering you that you don't want Edward to find out about?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I asked, and he laughed.

"No, just curious." He smiled, "What are we having for dinner tonight? Do you want me to just order a pizza? They're having a special tonight. Two for one. You want cheese or pepperoni?"

"Angela signed me up for the swim team." I blurted out, unable to keep it inside any longer.

"You're on the swim team?" Charlie asked, his eyes growing wide, and I nodded, handing him the piece of paper that had felt like a hundred pounds in my pocket. He scanned over it and then smiled. "That's great, Bella! I'm proud of you!"

Too bad Edward couldn't act like that. Instead he'd just tell me what all the possibilities of me getting hurt and what he would do about it were.

"Thanks." I smiled, "I knew that you'd be happy about it."

"Congratulations, Bella! So, what about that pizza?" I laughed, and nodded my head, "Sure. Cheese, please. I'll be a vegetarian tonight." Just like Edward…kind of.

Charlie ordered the pizza, and it came in record time, thirty minutes. Too bad it didn't take longer; I didn't feel like going upstairs and hurting Edward more.

As I ate my pizza, Charlie went chattering on about this and that, and then his abrupt, 'Oh no!' brought me out of my thoughtless stare at nothing.

"What?" I asked, startled as I looked up at him.

"The game started half an hour ago! Sorry Bells, you don't mind cleaning up, do you?" He asked, and I shook my head no. That would mean time away from facing Edward again, and I liked that.

"Sure." I said, "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," He smiled, and then started towards the living room. I could hear the TV turn on, and then springs of the couch as he settled in, focusing on the game. I put the remaining pizza in one of the two boxes, placing in the fridge before cleaning the cups and plates. I scrubbed slowly, and ended up wasting half an hour, and almost triple the amount of water I would normally use.

I was in a daze.

I could just picture myself drowning in the water, the water bubbling in my throat. I started choking, involuntarily, probably on my own spit, and dropped the cup I was drying in the sink. It didn't break, and I held onto the side of the counter for support.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked, running into the kitchen, out of breath. I just glanced at him, and continued to choke, the thought of me drowning in the water, and Edward completely unaware at home flooded my mind. "Are you choking? Bella!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his hands in fists, preparing for the Heimlich maneuver.

He shoved once, and my stomach lurched. I was still 'drowning', and I had no idea what I was choking on. He squeezed again, and the contents that were in my stomach came out into the sink.

I wasn't coking anymore, and Charlie let go of me, struggling to find a towel as he whipped off the extra remnants from my mouth. He turned on the water, cleaning out the sink.

"You okay Bella? You almost gave me a heart attack." He breathed, relief washing over his face; it was dominant in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm fine though. I probably just need to get some rest. I'll take a shower and then go to bed." I glanced up at the clock. It was almost ten.

"All right." Charlie nodded, and I started towards the stairs as he started back towards the couch to watch the game.

"Dad?" I asked, stopping and turning around.

"Yeah?" He asked, stopping too.

"Two things. One…thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

"And two?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can you…try not to _think_ about the swim team thing?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Don't think about it? Why?"

"Just don't, all right?"

"Um, all right. You sure you're okay?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine." I said, and then continued up the stairs.

I headed straight for the bathroom, I didn't want to go to my bedroom quite yet. Edward probably heard me say swim team, and was preparing his speech on why I _shouldn't_ be on the team right now. I turned on the shower, waited till it was warm enough, and then climbed in, standing there, motionless. I didn't move, the only time I moved was to wash my hair, but my eyes still stayed in the same position, staring at the knob that turned the shower on. I must have only blinked a couple of times.

After I realized that I had wasted enough water for the night, I turned off the shower and stepped out, drying my body and wrapping the towel around me. I hadn't gotten my pajamas from my room, fearing the chance to hurt Edward by not telling him.

I sighed and trudged out of the bathroom. The walk to my bedroom seemed faster then before, even though I was walking at a slower speed.

I let in a deep breath of air. Clean, pure air, and then opened up my bedroom door. I closed my eyes quickly and then barely opened them, squinting into my room.

He wasn't there.

I quickly hurried into my bedroom and looked around.

He wasn't here!

I looked under my desk and in my closet, but he wasn't there either. I ran towards the window and stuck my head out of it, looking to the right and looking to the left.

The sky was clear; the only light were the few stars, and the thin crescent shape of the moon. The wind felt nice and cool against my face, but there was no one there.

"Bella?" I quickly turned around and saw Charlie standing in my doorway, dressed in his pajamas. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…w-watching the moon. It's a crescent tonight, Dad." I said, pointing to it.

"Well go to bed, it sounds like you need a lot of sleep."

I nodded my head and he turned off the light, "Goodnight, Bella." He said, and then closed the door.

I was in the darkness, and I was rather scared. I looked out the window again, but he still wasn't there.

I had made him angry enough not to come and watch me sleep? I sighed and lay down in bed, staring through the open window. My room was quiet, and I realized that, after about an hour, I couldn't fall asleep.

I needed Edward to hum me my lullaby. I started humming it myself, but, even though I was done, it didn't help me. I groaned, flicking on the light and crossing my room, pulling out the boom box from under my desk. I plugged it in, jamming it among the other wires that all, naturally, belonged to my dinosaur for a computer, and then searched through one of the drawers for the CD Edward had made for me. I searched through them.

Pink Slip, Lostprophets, Fall Out Boy, Muse, Billy Joel, Debussy, but no blank CD.

I sighed, and then sat down on my bed. I stared out the window again, and I instantly felt bad for not telling him about the swim team.

Where did Edward put that CD? I remembered that he took that and the pictures when he left, but he said that he hid them. Where? I crossed the floor back towards the boom box and I tripped, falling onto the floor.

"Ow." I rubbed my hurt knee, which was already hurt before, and stared at what I tripped over.

It was a plank in my floorboards that was loose; it had completely fallen out. I moved it away, curious, and then remembered what Edward had said.

He had hidden them under the floor boards.

There, right in plain view was my pictures of Edward and the blank CD that I had been looking for. I smiled and pulled them out. I placed the CD in the boom box and pressed play, the sweet melody of his lullaby filling the room.

I instantly felt sleepier, and I moved towards my bed, crawling under the covers as I turned off the light, the pictures of him still in my hand.

Sleep came almost automatically, and I smiled, the sound of his piano playing my lullaby running through my dreams.

**Quote from the next chapter: **

Bella: "Why can't you go more then 55?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know that I got like BARELY any reviews for the last chapter, but I would like to thank loveedoveymonkey and ilovejonas22 for giving me my two reviews last chapter!! I don't think that I'm going to get any more reviews for the last chapter, so I'm just gonna write this one, cause I REALLY want to update! I don't know about you, but I love this story…and I want to continue. But PLEASE review!! I want more than TWO! (I love the two that reviewed though!) Anyways, just enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!**

The alarm clock buzzed, signaling the time, 7:30. I groaned, annoyed that I didn't have a good night of sleep and blindly felt around for the snooze button the alarm. I finally found it, and then slammed my hand down on top of the slim, silver button, letting my hand run over it and drop lazily so that it was hanging over the side of the bed.

I had expected a cold hand to touch mine, stopping it as I slid it off, but it didn't happen. I shot my eyes open and sat up quickly in bed, looking around, "Edward?" I asked.

He wasn't here…_again_.

My heart beat started accelerating to what felt like a million a millisecond, and thoughts buzzed through my head about what possibly could have happened.

Was something _wrong_ with him? Was he hurt? What had happened? Why hadn't he come last night? Why wasn't he here _now_?

I quickly threw my legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower before school. I wasn't completely aware of what I was doing, for my mind was boggled with the fact that Edward hadn't been there when I had fallen asleep, and he hadn't been there when I woke up.

Between the anger, the nervousness, and the worry vibes that were being jolted through my body as the hot water seemed to slap me harder and harder with every droplet, I gave a small thought about skipping school to find out where Edward was.

Charlie would never know, right? And besides, I think that today's Thursday…wasn't he supposed to be fishing?

I turned off the water, too nervous to think of anything besides where Edward had disappeared to last night without telling me, and, with shaky fingers, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I didn't care what I wore or how I looked, so I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then ran down the stairs, grabbing a pop-tart out of the cabinet.

I didn't notice that Charlie was there until he said my name, curiosity thriving in his words, "Bella? Something wrong? You look a little nervous."

"Just gotta get to school." I said, whipping away a strand of hair that was in my face.

"School doesn't start for another hour at least. Sit down and talk for a little bit."

"Sorry, Dad, I can't." I said, and it seemed to hurt him, "I thought you were supposed to be fishing today."

"I am, but we're going later, when the sun comes out. Billy wanted to sleep in anyways, he called me after you went to sleep and told me that it was going to be a long night, and he wanted to catch up on some zzz's." He smiled, and I was so nervous, I couldn't stop moving. I was bouncing in place while I ate my pop-tart. Charlie smiled, "Nervous about your first swim practice?"

"SHIT!" I screamed, the bite of pop-tart that I had in my mouth falling out onto the floor as I let my jaw drop.

"Bella!" Charlie scolded, "Language."

"That's _today?!"_ I asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Yes!" He was almost as surprised as I was, "I thought you read the flyer."

"I did…but…but…NO!" This couldn't happen! I had to go to _school_ for that! Whatever. I'll just ditch it and come back for last period so that I can go to that stupid thing. I need to learn how to _swim _to be on the _swim_ team. "Well then I have to go to school _extra_ early." I said, heading upstairs to grab my lone, black one-piece bathing suit and my bag.

Edward still wasn't in my room.

I groaned in deep frustration and then hurried down the stairs, grabbing the key to my truck off of the table. I crossed the driveway towards my truck, and the gray sky above was threatening to let rain fall down on top of me. I placed my key in the ignition, and my truck roared to life.

It bounced out of the gravel driveway and down the street.

"Damn you, truck." I muttered, my eyes glaring at the road in front of me, "Why can't you go more then 55?"

It took fifteen minutes too long to drive to the Cullen's long pathway that led to their mansion. I growled, turning down the path.

The house seemed to never come into view, so I pressed the pedal harder. The truck groaned in denial, and I groaned louder, smacking its steering wheel in the process, "Damn you, truck! Damn you! Damn you! _Damn you!_"

Finally, the mansion was in my view now, and so was Edward's silver Volvo, sitting there in front of the house. I felt the urge to ram into the back of it with my beat-up truck, but like Edward resists the urge to drink my blood, I resisted the urge to run into it, and instead parked beside it. I left my bag in the truck and got out, the gravel crunching under my shoes as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the front door of his house.

I didn't bother to knock; I just opened the door as hard as I could. It ran into the wall behind it, and several portraits on the wall shook.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing that he could hear me even _whisper_ his name. No answer. In fact, nobody came to where I stood in the doorway. "Edward!" I yelled again, slamming the door closed.

The pictures shook again.

I walked past the living room and towards the kitchen. "Edward!" I called, trying to keep my anger down. He was going to get it when I finally found him. He wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't in the living room. I ran up the stairs and looked into his room. It looked completely untouched. He wasn't there either. "Edward!" I shouted, "I know you're here! Your car's parked outside! Edward, get out here! I'm sorry!" I was on the verge of tears as I ran back down the stairs, towards the door to the garage. I swung it open, and the first thing that I noticed was that there were two empty car spaces. One was obviously for the Volvo, which was parked outside, and the other car that was missing was…Carlisle's black S55 AMG Mercedes.

Was Carlisle at work?

Maybe I could catch up with him there and he could tell me where Edward was. But no one else was in the house.

But _why_?

Why would they take off without telling me?

Then, realization hit me. Edward wouldn't want me to know if it _did_ happen, and he wouldn't want to put me in any worry. Well he was too late.

My face paled as I thought of the question; was Victoria on the loose?

I froze in place, at the doorway between the garage and the house, but then suddenly found my wobble legs as I hobbled towards the phone, dialing a familiar number; Edward's Cell.

It rang a couple of times, but no one picked up. It beeped, and I decided to leave a message.

"Edward! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Come back home _right_ _now_! I'll have you know that I barely slept at _all_ last night because I had no idea where you were! Where are you? I need you, Edward." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and they fell silently, one by one down my face, "I l-love you, Edward." I sniffled into the phone, and then said one last thing before hanging up, "Come back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was wrong. I'll tell you. Just come back. I love you…." I felt awkward, "Bye." I said, quickly, and then hung up the phone, whipping away the tears.

I guess now I have nothing better to do then to go to school. I sighed and stared at the clock. It read 8:00. School would start in another thirty minutes, and that didn't give me time to drive to the hospital at the rate that my truck was going at and get to school on time by 8:30. I sighed and thought about calling, but I needed to see Carlisle in person.

I sighed and started towards the front door, where my car was, whipping a few of the last tears away. I opened the door and stared at the shiny silver Volvo that was parked right in front of my truck.

I smiled. Edward's Volvo _was_ faster then my truck, and I've always wanted to drive it. I looked back into the house and then back towards the Volvo when I finally made up my mind.

I was going to drive the Volvo.

I quickly ran back into the house and into the kitchen, where the Cullen's keys were lined up neatly on a key rack. I ran my finger over the nameplates, which consisted of sharpie written on masking tape. ALICE….CARLISE/ESME…EMMETT….ROSALIE….EDWARD

I smiled and snatched the silver key, accompanied by a signature Volvo keychain, and ran out of the house, towards his beautiful car.

It beeped as I unlocked it, and then I climbed into the drivers' seat, something I never did.

His aroma filled my nostrils, and I sighed. The Volvo purred as I placed the key into the ignition, and it felt like silence compared to my truck. I put the car in reverse and then pressed down on the gas pedal. It zoomed backwards, and I quickly pressed the brake with both of my feet. I gasped, staring straight forward in shock. It was only then that I realized that I didn't have to press so hard on the gas for the car to go forward.

I put the car back into drive, and then sped out of the driveway and down the path, back to the road. I sped the car, and it went the fastest that it could, 155 MPH. I smiled as a small wave of relief washed over me. It felt as though I was flying, for my car couldn't possibly go this fast.

I almost missed the hospital, I was in such of a daze. Whether it was because the car I was driving could actually go this fast or whether I was still mind boggled about where _all_ of the Cullen's were, I didn't know, but I slammed on the brakes at the entrance, causing the car's back end to go up. It slammed me forward, my chest hitting the steering wheel, and then back towards the seat as the bottom of the car went down. I groaned, "Ouch," and then rubbed where the steering wheel hit as I turned into the hospital. I didn't see Carlisle's car in the parking lot, and a wave of nervousness overcame me.

It was 8:15, and I need to get to school, and _fast_, so I ran into the hospital, right towards the secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked her tone nasally. She sounded a bit bored as well, but so would I if I had to sit behind that desk all day asking people why they were here.

"Yes, is Doctor Carlisle Cullen in?"

She rolled her eyes, "Let me check." He let out a long, exasperated sigh, and then towards her computer. She pushed her glasses up to the top of her nose, and I realized that I still couldn't sit still. She scrolled through the computer and then shook her head. "Nope, he didn't check in. Didn't call either to tell us he wasn't gonna be here today. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry, but that wasn't what bothered me.

"That's okay." I said, but it wasn't. It was _not_ okay. All of the Cullens had taken off without even leaving a simple not. I trudged out of the hospital towards where Edward's Volvo still sat. I climbed in, placing the key in the ignition as it purred to life again. I took off, the wheels screeching on the pavement as I made a tight turn out of the hospital and down the street towards school.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to face a school day without Edward, but I didn't know what else to do.

Sit in Edward's house?

That would only make me more anxious.

The only two questions that were running through my mind, through the midst of thinking about skipping school, thinking about how fast this car went, and why Edward or any of the other Cullens didn't tell me that they were leaving was this:

Where could they have possibly gone?

And _why_ didn't they want me to know?

**Quote from next chapter:**

Mr. Greene: "You're dating Mr. Cullen?"


	4. Chapter 4

I felt as if a million eyes were staring at me as I drove into Edward's normal parking space….alone…in _his_ car.

"Did she kill him?" I heard someone whisper to their friend as I got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and didn't look up. I was trying to ignore immature comments such as those today. I just wasn't in the mood. One wrong twitch of a finger, and I was afraid it would set me off. I was so on edge, I couldn't even control myself. I say other people whispering to one another as they walked past the Cullen car, and I groaned in frustration. It was only then that I immediately felt sorry for Edward; he couldn't block out their thoughts, he was forced to listen to them. I, fortunately, didn't have that power, and I couldn't read their minds.

Thank god! I wouldn't want to know what ran through Mike's head everyday, or Jessica, or Lauren, or any of the people that I didn't know that watched me and Edward walk down the hallway hand in hand. I especially didn't want to know what these people, which I didn't even know, where saying about me.

I decided to shrug it off for know, trying to get past the whispers that seemed to be circling me, and getting louder and louder. I went to grab my bag, but it was only then that I realized I had left it in my truck, which was still parked in the Cullen's driveway.

I groaned, loudly, and half of the school population that was standing outside was staring at me. I glanced at the clock in Edward's Volvo and noticed that I only had about five minutes to get out of here, back to the Cullen's house to get my bag, and then back to school.

"Bella! Bella!" I recognized the voice immediately, and cringed. It was Mike. I didn't have time for him! I got into the car and closed the door, rolling down the window so that he could talk to me. I didn't feel like being rude. Unlike _Edward. _

"What do you want, Mike? I'm in kind of a hurry."

"To go where?" He asked, leaning up against the side of the car that was parked next to Edward's as he spoke to me.

"To go back to Edward's house." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Why?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Because I left my bag there, all right? Now I have to go there and back before the bell rings in four minutes." I sighed, inserting the key into the ignition as it revved to life. Mike backed away, as if I had just turned on a space ship or something, and I backed up. The tires squeaked against the pavement as I turned and zoomed out of the parking lot.

I could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

I ended up being five minutes late for first period, and I even got an unexcused tardy for my lateness.

It didn't phase me much, but it sure seemed to phase Mike, who was a little confused that Edward wasn't here. That makes two of us. We both didn't know where he was.

I walked into English and handed him my red slip, which symbolized an unexcused tardy, to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, probably a disappointed eyebrow, and then looked behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows together and turned around.

What was he staring at? I turned back, "What?" I asked him.

"Oh, Miss Swan."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew where our friend, Mr. Cullen is this morning." I could feel the eyes of the thirty kids in the room all narrow on me, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. From what, I didn't know. There was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Dating Edward Cullen, the hottest guy known to the _Earth_, was _not_ something to be embarrassed about. In fact, I didn't know why I didn't gloat about it.

"I have no idea." I answered, truthfully, but he didn't seem to buy it.

"Miss Swan, you and I both know that I do not accept lying from any student." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not lying." I shook my head, and I could have sworn I heard someone go, 'Ooo'.

"I saw his car this morning, Miss Swan."

"Yes, that was his car, but I was driving it."

"And why were you driving his car?"

"Because it was faster then my truck and I just decided to take the Volvo instead of the truck. I mean, it was just sitting there when I walked out of his house." Another 'Ooo' followed, and I didn't understand why I was explaining this to him.

"Very well then." He pursed his lips together, "Take your seat." I nodded and headed to the middle of the classroom where I took my seat. The seat next to me, normally occupied by Edward was empty.

"Pst, Bella!" It was Jessica. I turned and looked to my right, staring at her at her table.

"What?" I mouthed.

She chucked a note at me, which hit me in the arm and then landed on the table, and I rolled my eyes, opening it up.

_You slept with Edward? How was he? Was he amazing? _

Jessica's script came out at me like lashes, and I turned and looked at her. "What is this?" I demanded, and then the paper disappeared from my hands.

"Yes, what _is_ this, Miss Swan?" I turned and let my face turn pale as I stared up into the face of Mr. Parker, my history teacher.

"You slept with Edward?" He read, "How was he? Was he amazing?" His booming voice seemed to echo over the classroom, and I felt my face heat up and I stared down at the table. All the guys turned and looked at me, and the girls just glared at me. A bunch of chatter, and hushed whispers were created, and Mr. Mason smiled rather evilly down at me. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" He asked, and I stared up at him as the class got quiet again.

"I'd like to make a call, if that's all right." I whispered. I just wanted Edward. I felt on the verge of tears.

"No, it's not all right, in fact, I'm writing you an office referral."

"An office referral?" I asked in shock as he started towards his desk, pulling out the infamous pink slip that he rarely used, "Why?"

"For disrupting my classroom with your childish notes. And lying to me about Mr. Cullen." He extended his hand with the pink slip in it, already signed and everything, and I felt my heart accelerate. I got up, grabbing my bag, and walking towards him. I grabbed the note and then opened the door to the hallway.

The walk to the principal's office seemed to take forever, but I finally made it to the dark cherry door. It looked to fancy to be in forks high school, but I knocked on it.

"Come in." The principal's voice came, and I stepped in. Mr. Greene sat there, at his desk, staring down at some paper work that he was obviously struggling with. He glanced up at me and then back down at the papers, and then it was like a siren went off in his head, and he stared up at me, "Miss Swan?" He asked, confused. He stood up and walked towards where I stood in front of the closed door, "What brings you here?"

"I got an office referral." I muttered, "From Mr. Mason." I handed him the pink slip, and he stared at it, agape.

"You got an office referral? _You_?"

I nodded my head. He seemed as much of in shock as I did. "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for being tardy."

"That's perfectly fine, Bella, it's not like this is something you normally do. Sit down, please." I sat, and so did he. He placed his hands on top of the desk and put them together, "You know, I never thought that I'd see _you_ here, in my office."

"Neither did I." I admitted, and he let out a small chuckle.

"So, Bella, tell me. What did you do?"

"I was late to class." I said. I didn't do anything besides that. The note was Jessica, who _didn't_ get in trouble.

"That's it? That's all you did? He said you were disruptive." He glanced at the note again, just to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and then he stared back at me.

"Yes, he was wondering where Edward was."

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"I told him I didn't know, because I honestly don't, and he thought I was lying."

"Why did he think you were lying?"

"Edward always gives me a ride home from school and to school, and his car is here this morning, but _I_ drove it myself. Edward wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I don't know where he is." I shrugged. I felt my face redden, and I realized that I didn't mean to say that he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. That would provoke some strange thoughts in Mr. Greene's head, and, once again, I was glad I couldn't read minds, like Edward.

"He wasn't there when you woke up?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greene. I didn't tell Mr. Mason that either, but the thing that really set him off, I think, was a note that was passed to me from Jessica Stanley. I didn't write anything back, I just read it."

"What did the note say?"

"It said…it said…" I could feel my face burning up, but the principal edge me on to continue, "She asked if I had slept with Edward and if he was…good." Ugh, I felt so awkward! Saying that to the principal! Haven't I had enough punishment for the day?

"Oh." The principal said, "You're dating Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Well I really don't know why Mr. Mason sent you here, but is there anything I can do to help you? You look a little tense."

"Yes, please, Mr. Greene," I said, nodding my head as if a big weight had just been lifted off of my chest.

"What do you need?"

"I'd actually like to make a call, if you don't mind."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then he dialed '9' for an outside line, I supposed, and handed me the phone. I punched in Edward's number, and it rang.

It just kept ringing and ringing, and I was tempted to hang up. He still didn't pick up. I was just about to set down the phone when I heard the dial tone stop.

His sweet, velvet voice came through, but an anxious tone was attached to it as my heart accelerated, "Hello?"

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Mike: "You passed out. I walked out of history on the way to go to the bathroom and I found you here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward!" I was almost in hysterics, I was so happy just to hear his voice again. I needed to sit down, and, not finding a seat in the five seconds I looked, I felt my legs give out, and I fell down onto the floor. My whole body was shaking with happiness, but the principal came running over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded my head, overjoyed. He stared at me as if I was an alien and then walked away.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came through the receiver in the phone, and there was relief thriving in his tone, "I'm so sorry, love. I should have told you where we were going."

"Edward, just, just come back. Come back home." My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that Edward could probably have heard it over the phone.

"I will. I'll be there to pick you up as soon as school lets out. I promise, love. Then I'll explain everything. I'm so sorry," He said, and I could tell that he was very guilty with what he had done. But that wasn't what made my heart accelerate more. It was that I had taken his Volvo, so he couldn't pick me up, and I had swim team practice after school, which I had yet to tell him about. I guess that now was better then never.

"Edward…." I sighed, "Edward, that isn't going to happen."

"What isn't going to happen? Bella, love, what's going on?"

"Okay, I'll tell you the shorter version. I went to your house this morning to see where you were, but no one was there. I noticed that Carlisle's car was missing, but I didn't have long until school started. So I sort of…took your Volvo…to drive to the hospital and then to school." I gulped, and there was a long, silent pause at the end of the line. For a moment, I thought he hung up, "Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You sound upset, besides me leaving without telling you," I could tell he cringed as he said the words. I cringed too, but my heart rate slowed down, "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Bella?"

It's now or never.

Now or never.

Now or never.

I took in a deep breathe, "Edward. I-" But then there was a crashing sound at the other end of the phone.

"Shit!" I heard Emmett yell through the phone, "Edward! Get over here! I need help! She's gone insane! Hang up the phone!" There was another crash, and Emmett cussed again. I heard Alice's pixie 'attack' screech and then a distinctive hiss of someone I didn't want to hear.

Victoria.

"Edward! What's going on? Is that…is that Victoria?"

"I have to go." He said, quickly as I heard another crash and some more unidentifiable sounds.

"Edward! NO! Come back! I have to talk to you!"

"Right now is not a good time, Bella." He growled.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, "Edward, please!" There wasn't an answer at the other line, but there weren't any crashes. All I heard was a wind rushing through the phone and the sound of branches snapping.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the wind stopped. It was only then that I realized that he had been running.

"I sort of got into a little trouble, Edward. Or _Jessica_ got me into a little trouble. With Mr. Mason."

"What happened?" He said, through gritted teeth, obviously trying to keep his voice calm and collected.

"It's hard to explain-" I said, "But please, Edward. I need you. Come back."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Once I take care of something." He said, "I love you, I'm sorry." He started running again, and I heard other footsteps besides his through the phone.

"Me too, Edward." I said.

"I'll see you later, promise, love, promise."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, and then the phone call ended.

As I stood up, nodded my head curtly at the principal and left the room, I felt a strange sense of disconnection, like I had left part of me in that office. I trudged down the hallway, and the shapes seemed blurred as Edward's words from the phone call finally sank into my head.

Everything had been great, but then there had been a crash, and then another. Emmett had obviously been annoyed, and Alice had attacked them. I didn't hear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, or Jasper, however, and my heart sank to the bottom of my being as I thought of the fate of the Cullens. Edward would be fine. He would walk away from the battle without a scratch on him.

I had also heard that hiss. It seemed to rebound off of the sides of my head, getting louder and louder with every hit.

The hiss I could recognize everywhere. Anytime, anywhere.

It had been Victoria.

My heartbeat accelerated as I realized why the Cullens had disappeared without telling me.

Alice had a vision of Victoria coming back, so, instead of making me worry, they took off to stop her, without telling me of course. They didn't leave a note saying where they went in the chance that I would go after them.

I could almost picture the look on Edward's face if he saw me coming towards him, fighting with Victoria. It was a look of pure agony. A heart-wrenching look of desperation and worry clouded his face in my mind. Then, once he was distracted, Victoria turned and gave me an evil smile. And, with her cat-like claws, she took one blow at Edward's angelic, desperate face, and it fell onto the ground, rolling away as she turned back to me.

"Edward." I squeaked as I felt all the blood drain from my face as the whole world went black.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask, and it wasn't an angel asking it, "Bella? You awake? Bella?" I moaned and moved my head from side to side before opening my eyes and staring into the desperate face of Mike Newton.

"Ugh," I moaned again, bringing a hand up to my head. I was sweating badly, and I could feel the droplets as I whipped it off of my forehead, "What…what happened?" I asked, and he stared down at me, a frown on his face.

"You passed out." He said, "I walked out of history on the way to go to the bathroom and I found you here."

"How long have I been out?" I groaned, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I've only been here a couple of minutes at the most." I felt like I needed to pass out again when I heard a car's engine, and the squeak of tires.

Mike's head turned, and I don't know if he turned back around, because I had already put my head back down onto the ground. I could feel my eyelids droop, but an anxious, screaming voice brought me back to life.

"Move! Move!" he commanded, and I turned and saw Edward running towards me.

"Edward!" I said, in relief, and Mike moved out of the way as he swept me up into his arms. My body was limp in his, and he hugged me tightly to him, burying his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he tightened his grip on me. I could feel tears of pure joy as he pressed his snow cold lips against my neck. He continued down my neck and across my shoulder before bringing his lips to my ear. I pecked his neck, and I could feel him smile.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear, cold shivers running up and down my body as he rocked back and forth, tightening his arms around me as he repeated, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry."

"You're all right." I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"Of course I am, love. I'm sorry I left you again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I was just so scared…"

"I know, love, I know. I just didn't want you in harms way. Everything's fine now. Emmett chased her away."

"Victoria?" I asked, and Edward stiffened, tightening his arms around me. I was running out of oxygen, but I didn't care. I also tightened my arms around his neck, and he kissed my ear.

"Yes." He breathed, "But it's all right now. Emmett took care of it. Don't worry, love. Don't worry."

With that, the bell sounded, signaling the transition to third of fourth period, I didn't know. Edward let go of me, grabbing my hand in his ice cold one. I found that electricity was surging through me, and I bent down to pick up my bag from being run over by the mob of people when I picked up the wrong side, the contents spilling all over the ground. Edward growled, he must have thought that someone had caused it.

"Its okay, Edward," I said, bending down to pick up my stuff. He bent down next to me, letting go of me as I shoved the papers, the pens, and the notebooks back into my bag. I looked up, and I felt my face go white as I stared at the black bathing suit that was in Edward's hand.

"Bella," His tone was not angry, but not happy. It was demanding, and I felt my heart beat accelerate, "What, dare I ask, is this?"

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "I was just wondering why people are thinking about us sleeping together."


	6. Chapter 6

How I couldn't see this coming, I didn't know.

I honestly didn't.

I would have to have told him about it later, but I would have much rather been able to tell him face to face instead of…well…this way.

I fumbled for my words, my mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. Finally, I rolled my eyes and went to snatch the bathing suit out of his hands, but, naturally, it didn't move from his iron grip.

"Edward, give it back." I demanded.

"What is it?" He asked, but no curiosity was burning in his words, in fact, the only thing burning was disappointment, and I could tell that it was for me.

I tried to reach for it again, but this time, he grabbed my wrist in his, squeezing it much too hard for my own comfort. I let out an exasperated grasp, but he didn't loosen up. He looked like…well, like a vampire, and I was a little scared.

My heartbeat accelerated.

"Is this a swim suit?"

I nodded my head, unable to say anything.

"Why do you have a swim suit with you, Isabella Swan?" He asked, but, again, no curiosity was there, in fact, it seemed more like a demand then a question.

"I'm on the swim team." I said, meekly, "I'm sorry."

"You've never mentioned this before."

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked.

"I'm not one to lie, unlike you, Bella." He said, his eyes suddenly turning dark. Several people walked past us, staring at us strangely with their blue and green colored eyes.

Edward managed to let his gaze falter on me as he moved his head slightly to the right, where people were walking, and then back to me. It was as if something was distracting him. Thoughts, maybe? But about what?

"Bella. You said you got in trouble this morning. Why, exactly?" He asked, letting go of my wrist, which was starting to turn purple due to the cut off of circulation. He placed the suit in my bag and then held up a hand. I took it, and with one, quick motion, he pulled me up off of the ground. He took my hand in his, and we started towards our next period.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired, and he didn't even turn to glance at me.

"I was just wondering why people are thinking about us sleeping together."

I could feel my face turn pale. Hadn't I had enough torture for one day? "Oh." Was all I could think of saying, "Yeah. I guess that had something to do with what happened in English today." Edward tensed beside me.

"What happened?" His velvet voice asked, but this time, it was soft, almost like a whisper.

We were getting closer to building six, and I needed to tell him, "I was late, because I went to the hospital, and Mr. Mason thought I was lying to him when I told him I didn't know where you were. He kept accusing me of lying, and then he said that he saw your car. I told him that it was your car, and that I was actually driving it. Then he asked why I was driving it. And then I said that you weren't there when I woke up, and I just took your car to school. So now everyone thinks that I slept with you. And to make matters even worse, when I sat down, Jessica passed me a note asking if I slept with you and how 'good you were'" I could feel my face heat up, "Mr. Mason caught the note and then sent me to the principal's office after he read it to the class. Oh, and the principal knows too." I mumbled, and Edward tensed beside me. He was even more rigged.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Bella." We entered the classroom as soon as the bell rang, and we took our seats. People were staring at us and whispering to each other as we took our seats in the very back of the room. I droned the teacher's lecture out, and I caught a couple of kids glancing back at the two of us, in case they saw something. What, I honestly didn't know, and I felt sorry that Edward had to read their minds, which were probably screaming at him.

_Edward._ I scrawled onto a sheet of notebook paper. _I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the swim team fiasco._

I passed it to him, and, with no expression, he moved his pen across the page, maybe even a mere inch before pushing it back to me.

_Why didn't you tell me sooner?_ He wrote in his beautiful calligraphy-like writing.

_I was afraid. _I scratched, pushing the paper back to him. People continued to glance, and some giggled, whispering something to the person next to them.

_Afraid of what, love? There's nothing to be afraid of. _

I furrowed my eyes in confusion on what he had written there. Were we both talking about the same thing? I knew that I was talking about swim team, but I didn't know what Edward was talking about. I was expecting him to write a huge paragraph about why I shouldn't do swim team, but that wasn't what was written on the paper.

_Uh, Edward? You know that swim team is a _sport_…right?_

He smiled as he moved his pen swiftly across the paper.

_Yes, I know. You were probably expecting a thousand reasons why you shouldn't be on the swim team, weren't you?_

Now _that_ was the Edward I knew.

_Yes, actually, I was._ I wrote back.

_Isabella. I accept your decision to try something new. It's just one more human experience that you are lucky enough to be able to do. I love you, Bella, remember that. _

I smiled, and then scribbled back, _Thanks! My first practice is today, if you'd like to come. I love you, too. _

_I would love to come, thank you for inviting me. Now. Pay attention to the teacher. You'll only go through high school once in your lifetime, Bella._

He smiled as he passed it to me, and I frowned, putting the paper into my bag.

Even though I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of my chest, I could still feel the pain from this morning, when he was gone, and the stress I went over last night, including the upchuck, burning in my body.

I glanced over to Edward, who was staring at the teacher, a smug expression placed on his face. He didn't even look at me, but I didn't care. People were still whispering to each other and giggling softly. When my eyes met theirs, they looked away, obviously embarrassed.

At that moment, I realized that all I wanted to do was to cry. To just cry in his arms and have him kiss me, tell me that everything was all right. But, most of all, I wanted to promise myself that I would never lie to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ever again.

For the rest of my existence.

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Angela: "That's because he's the swim coach for some college in Seattle. He's a sophomore…a _college_ sophomore…how cute!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you SO much for my reviews last chapter! I'd like to thank my two reviewers… Loveedoveymonkey and maroseson! smiles thank you! I'm glad you all like it, because I personally, really, really really, really, REALLY LOVE writing this story. It's my favorite! Okay, well, anyways, on with the story!**

I could feel my heartbeat accelerate as I stood, hand in hand, with Edward, overlooking the pool that had been hidden in the back, almost into the woods.

A normal human could have missed it, which is why I almost did.

The entire swim team was there, the whole thirty something of them. I must admit, that I was a little nervous. The coach, who just happened to be coach Clapp, was screaming out a number and then 'Free', 'Breast', 'Fly', or 'Back'. Then, he'd blow his whistle, and they'd dive into the pool and swim towards the end.

"Bella!" Angela waved at me, and then ran over, "Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" She trailed off and stared at Edward, whose face, I didn't notice until just now, was ridged and stern, as if he was going to jump in front of me to try and stop something from hitting me. In fact, memories were swarming back at me as I remembered the same look he gave me from across the parking lot a couple of years ago.

The day he stopped the van.

The day I should have died.

"…with Edward." She let out a little disgusted grunt, and then she smiled back at me, "So, where's your swim suit? Come on, Bella! Let's go! They're gonna be teaching us how to do freestyle and breaststroke today, since those are the two main strokes in the first meet, and I just have to say…that our swim coach is cu-ute!"

Edward growled next to me as soon as Angela turned away, and I gave him a quick glare which I think he didn't notice.

"I don't recognize him." I admitted, and she shook her head.

"That's because he's the swim coach for some college in Seattle. He's a sophomore…a _college_ sophomore…how cute!"

"Um, Angela. You and I both have boyfriends, and I'm pretty sure that I want to keep mine." Yeah, keep mine from killing me.

Before Angela could respond, however, there was a screech from the water, and a little, blond freshman girl was flailing in the water.

Oh no.

"Help! Help! _Help!_" She gurgled, and memories of my little 'awake nightmare' came back to me. Suddenly, the girl's hair turned brown, and she looked exactly like me, "_HELP! I can't swim!" _The girl kept kicking, and then she went underwater as the lifeguard dove into the pool. He managed to bring her up and he threw her over his shoulder, placing her gently down onto the pool deck.

She wasn't conscious, and the lifeguard shoved down on her stomach. After a couple of times, that didn't work, and he started shouting out things to Coach Clapp, who ran and got a red box.

A heart defibrillator.

"No." Edward growled, he turned and stared at me, "No! No! NO! Isabella Swan, you are _not_ doing swim team." He said, and then he started pulling me away, shoving me up against the concrete wall to the restrooms/locker rooms.

"Edward, please. She couldn't swim." I protested, but then realized the truth in my words. I couldn't swim either.

"You told me you couldn't swim. You told me that, Bella. That could have been you! That _could_ be you! I'm not risking your life again. I've risked it enough times for my existence; I will not put you through it again." He growled, and his eyes were determined and a little angry as they bored into mine.

"Edward, I…"

"No, Isabella. No."

"Bella? You and Edward done? Chase wants to start the lesson now, and he can't until you come over here. Come on, you gotta get dressed too!"

"Edward, please." I moaned, trying to push through the cage that he had around me, which consisted of his arms planted on either side of my shoulders, "Please. I'll be fine. Trust me. And besides, Chase is going to be here. It will be all right, Edward."

"Uh, buddy? Are you done harassing my student now?" We both turned away from each other and stared at the guy.

Chase, it had to be him, and he _was_ cute. Angela was right. I stared between the two gorgeous guys, who glared at each other, and I immediately felt out of place.

"He's not harassing me." I murmured, and Edward shot a glance at me.

"Well can you step aside from the pretty lady?"

Oh god, no. Why me?

"I don't suppose that you could keep your hands off of my girlfriend then, can you?"

"No problem." He smiled, "You point her out, and I'll make sure not to go anywhere near her."

Edward growled, but Chase ignored it, and he stared at me, "Hey, you better get your suit on. We're starting in ten minutes." He winked at me, and then walked away.

"You're lucky you can't hear his thoughts." Edward snarled

"Edward, I'll be as careful as possible. I promise. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I've already hurt you enough." His expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around me. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and softly kissing his shoulder. I sighed, "I'm sorry I disappoint you."

He let out a small laugh that made my heart flutter, "You don't disappoint me, Bella. You just make me fear your safety." He flashed me a crooked smile and then kissed the top of my head, "I love you. Stay safe."

I pulled away, "I love you, too." I said, before I let go and turned around, running into the locker room and into one of the stalls, where I would get changed into my bathing suit.

Even though it was a couple of years old, I couldn't help but marvel at how well it fit me, and how good I looked in it.

I smiled at Edward, who was leaning up against the side of the locker room as I walked out, and he handed me a towel, "Good luck." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thanks!"

I turned back around to go and join the other five 'newbies', but Edward's velvet voice stopped me.

"Bella." It was simple, just my name, but it made my heart flutter and my stomach to flip-flop in my stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said, and he kissed me. But there was something wrong with the kiss. It wasn't sweet and delicate like his normally were, but it, instead, was filled with pain.

But it was the type of pain that you would only feel if you felt that you were going to lose someone and never see them again.

"I love you, too." I murmured after he let go. His eyes burned with so many emotions that I couldn't even pick them all out, but Chase's voice startled me.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked, and I turned around. He was a little bit away, almost on the other side of the pool, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back, and then stole one glance at Edward, who leaned back into his place against the locker room wall. His eyes still had many emotions, but I decided to leave him as I ran towards Chase.

"Hey." He said as I neared him.

"Hey." I said back, faking a smile. But what was really on my mind was what got Edward that scared for me. Scared for my life. He hadn't acted the same way when that freshman girl was pulled out of the water. In fact, he acted the exact opposite when I walked out of the locker room.

"So…who's that?" he asked, glancing back at Edward, who still stood in his same place.

"Oh. That's Edward Cullen." I said.

"You two steady?"

"Yeah," I blushed, "We've been going out for a couple of years."

We were silent for a while as we neared the group, but, Chase broke the silence, "Well that changes everything, doesn't it?"

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "You're lucky you can't read his thoughts, love."


	8. Chapter 8

"All right!" Chase moved away from me, where I still stood, stunned by his words before.

How did it change anything?

Did he seriously have those kinds of intentions for me?

As I finally found my feet and walked towards the five, I noticed familiar faces in the new group, which consisted of Angela and a girl in my Spanish class, by the name of Lucy, I believe, and then two guys and another girl.

"Well before we start practicing, learning the strokes and everything, let's start with introductions, shall we? We'll go around in a circle, saying our name, our age, what grade we're in, our favorite thing to do, like on the weekend or something, and why you chose to be on the swim team." He pointed to one of the girls I didn't know, "You start. Go."

"Um…okay." She smiled sheepishly, trying to shove her blond hair over her pale skin as she glanced up at us. She looked shy, and _very_ uncomfortable. I almost felt sorry for her, "I'm Abby, I'm a sophomore here, and I'm sixteen. I like to go traveling with my family. I chose to be on the swim team because I've always wanted to learn how to swim."

"Nice to meet you, Abby!" He sounded very pleased, but I didn't understand why. He pointed to one of the guys, "Your turn."

"Hey, I'm Brian, and I'm a junior. I'm seventeen, thank you very much. I chose the swim team, cause, well, hell yeah, I'm just amazing like that. Um, weekends? Chilling with friends and driving my _awesome_ motorcycle."

Motorcycle…Jacob.

I decided that I wasn't going to think about Jacob. I didn't want to hurt Edward anymore, and I couldn't bear to turn and look at him. Brian sure did have an ego, even though his messy mop of brown that he called hair seemed to have a bigger one.

Chase pointed to the person next to Angela, the other boy, and he smiled, "What's up? I'm Dan. I'm a junior as well, seventeen, hell yeah." He gave a high five to the guy standing next to him, and they smiled at each other before Dan continued, "I just wanted to see how many teams I could try out for…that's why I joined the swim team. And weekends? Definitely mountain biking in the woods. They have some _wicked_ biking trails there."

Chase pointed to Angela, and she seemed very excited, "Hi! I'm Angela, and I'm…" I tuned her out as I took this opportunity to turn my head and stare at Edward. He still stood in the same place, leaned up against the wall, but his hand was up to his ear, and I squinted to see him better. His lips were moving, and I realized that he was talking on the phone. To who? And why? Alice? He normally doesn't use his phone unless it's very important. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, as if I had been scared, and I turned quickly back towards the group, who were all staring at me strangely.

"Um, Bella. It's your turn now." Chase said, glumly, I noticed. I glanced back at Edward, "Bella. Stop staring at talk." He demanded, his tone angry.

Fine.

"I'm Bella. I'm eighteen, and I'm a senior. I chose to be on the swim team because Angela signed me up," That caused Angela to blush, but I continued on in my bored, monotone voice, "On the weekends, I like to spend time with my boyfriend." I said, and then the girl named Abby, the shy one, spoke up.

"Who's your boyfriend? Do I know him?"

"Her _boyfriend's _name is Edward Cullen." Chase spat, and then I felt a cold hand wrap around my waist. I jumped at the touch.

"Yes?" His velvet voice asked, and it was only then that I realized that Edward was standing next to me.

"Um…" I stared between the two.

"Is there a problem, here?" Edward asked, his voice still smooth and collected.

"No, no problem. You can leave now." Chase said, and I turned around as much as I could in Edward's grasp.

"Um…Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the group and towards the metal fence surrounding the pool, "Bella, I do not like him." He said, his voice low and dark.

"I know." I sighed, "But please. Could you just…relax. For this practice, please."

"I'll try." He sighed, his expression softening, "But if he touches you in any way, if he thinks dirty thoughts of you, I will personally end this practice and end his life." I gulped, his tone, so velvet, so perfect, yet so deadly. I almost feared Chase's life.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Edward."

"Bella? You ready to start?" Lucy asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, hold on." Chase glared at me.

"You're lucky you can't read his thoughts, love." He kissed the side of my cheek and then walked away.

"I love you." I whispered, staring down at the ground.

"I love you, too." I thought I heard him whisper as I started back towards the others.

"Okay." Chase put on a fake smile and turned away from me, to face the others in the group, "I will put you all in two groups. One will work on breaststroke and the other will work on freestyle, all right? Coach Clapp will work with the freestyle people, and I will be working with the breaststroke people. Angela, Lucy, and Abby? You'll be in the freestyle group." I rolled my eyes. Of course. I had to be in the group with Chase, I had to be the only girl, and I had to be with the two egotistical idiots.

If they were going to be idiots, why couldn't they be Emmett? I at least _liked_ him.

Angela, Lucy, and Abby all walked towards Coach Clapp, who was standing on one side of the pool. It was only then that I realized that the other swimmers, returning ones, were drying off and heading to the locker room, where they would get changed. I guess that _their_ practice was over. Chase jumped into the water, staying under for a while and then shooting back up, shaking his hair around and getting me a little wet. I gasped and backed away. Chase smirked and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the water.

I collided with the icy coldness of it, and memories of cliff diving came swarming back to me. The opened my eyes, and my vision was blurred. I flailed my arms and legs, and I couldn't see anything, suddenly, I felt two warm hands around my waist, and I was being pulled up. The air hit my face, and I took a deep breath, gasping in the process. Chase smirked again.

"You can stand here, you know?" Brian and Dan stood in the water, staring at me as I realized that I could, in fact, touch. I planted my feet on the bottom of the pool and I felt my face heat up.

I noticed Edward, his face murderous, his hands clenched into fists, standing at the side of the pool, wearing a _swim suit. _

It was the first time that I had ever seen Edward without a shirt on, and I couldn't bring my eyes to meet his face, his chest was so beautifully sculpted that it almost made me feel as if dating him was a dream.

"So, let's start." Chase smiled, and I moved past him, walking towards where Edward was standing.

He stared at me, "Did you see what he did to you? He almost drowned you. You almost died."

"You never would have let that happen." I said. I was completely annoyed with him. He was being so overprotective that I almost couldn't take it anymore. Can't he just let me live a little?

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I growled, "Go home."

He looked shocked, completely and utterly shocked, but his face turned into a frown, "Fine. If I have to go home, then you do too."

**Quote from next chapter:**

Emmett: "What did SexEd do, Bella?"


	9. Chapter 9

That was how I found myself fuming in his car, my arms crossed, glaring out the window.

The trees were a blur as he drove down the road. The car ride was silent, but the trees started to slow down, and I could pick out the colors of the leaves.

As we drove into the Cullen's driveway, I let my mouth drop open as I stared down the road that led to my house.

"Take me home." I demanded, but he didn't say anything.

It was only then that I noticed that he was as annoyed at me as I was at him. He looked angry, _very_ angry; his eyes showed it.

He cut the engine off as soon as we were in front of his house and he got out, not bothering to open up the door for me. I fumed again, annoyed by his behavior, and got out too, slamming the door as hard as I could.

He shoved the door to his house open and I could hear it slam as I followed him up the steps.

I still could feel the frown on my face, and not even Emmett could take it off of me, I was so…so…infuriated with him! He was being way too overprotective, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I loved him, I will admit that, but this has just gone way too far for me.

He slammed the door shut once I was inside, and we both stood there, scowls placed on our faces, our arms crossed and glaring at nothing.

"Isabella…" He started, but I turned on him.

"No! No! I don't want to talk to you!" I turned around a stormed into the living room, sitting down on the couch, crossing my legs under me as I glared at the blank TV screen.

"What did you do now, Edward?" Emmett asked, walking down the stairs.

"Ask Isabella." He hadn't used my nickname since he had pulled me out of the water by my wrists and threw me over his shoulder, signaling the end of my practice.

"What did SexEd do, Bella?" Emmett asked, plopping down next to me on the couch and staring at me. I just glanced at him and then scowled before I stared back at the TV.

Edward growled, "Emmett." He warned, and Emmett looked up at him.

"What? What did _I_ do? I didn't do anything but ask your girlfriend over here what was wrong. Get over it Eddie."

"Edward…" Alice's pixie voice groaned his name as she walked into the living room, taking the empty place next to me on the couch. She placed a hand on my back, carefully rubbing it with her cold touch as she stared up at Edward.

"She was the one flirting with him. I had every right to be." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Ooo!" Emmett said, "Bella has another boyfriend! And one that makes Eddie-poo over here _jealous_ when you flirt with him." He sang, and I glared at him.

"I did _not_ flirt with Chase! If anyone was flirting, it was _him_. Edward was the one yelling at him, he didn't _seem_ jealous. And if that _was_ his jealousy, then I suppose he needs to take a lesson from Chase or Jacob Black," I pouted, and glowered at the carpet.

"Bella, you didn't hear his thoughts." He defended himself, and I stood up, trying to reach his height level.

"I don't care! Whether he thinks those thoughts or not are _none_ of your concern." I pointed a finger at him.

"So I'm just supposed to stand there while he flirts with you? I don't think so, Bella."

"Fine! Then block out his thoughts! Anything, just don't go to such drastic measures like threatening to kill him or…or threatening to _join the swim team._" I muttered the last part dangerously at him, and he frowned at me. His topaz eyes were swarming with disapproval and hatred to Chase, and I glared back at him, placing my hands on my hips.

Suddenly, Emmett roared out in laughter, and I turned to look at him. In fact, we both did, and he had his hands clutching his stomach as he threw his head back, the laughter filling the room, "Edward?" He managed to spit out through his laughing fit, "Joining…the…_swim team_?" He laughed again, and I looked at Alice, who was obviously trying to bite down a laugh or two. Edward growled at Emmett, and he stopped, "Okay. Okay. I'm done." He let out another laugh, and then composed himself, "All right. Continue."

Edward's glare turned back at me, and I mirrored his expression back at him.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked as he walked down the stairs. Esme followed him, but I tried to ignore them.

"I will get Chase fired. If anyone has the nerve to touch you in that way, or think of you in that way, then they do not hold the privilege in living." His voice was like velvet, yet so very deadly.

"Edward Cullen." I tried to mimic the same threatening tone in Edward's voice in my own words, but it didn't work when you were saying the most beautiful name in the world, "You will not do anything. You will either block out Chase's thoughts, if you go to another practice, or not come, and rely on Alice to tell you what's happening. Either way."

"Or you could just not go to practice." Edward suggested, letting a small, yet evil, smile play on his face.

"That is not an option." Where I had found my heroic side today, I didn't know. I just didn't like fighting with Edward.

"I will go to your swim practices. Whether or not I block out his thoughts is an option to me. He _will _get the wrong idea, and you _are_ mine." He said the last part, his voice low and dark.

"I'm going back to swim team practice, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and there's nothing you can do about it." I growled, "Let me live a little, please."

I started towards the door, surprised he didn't do anything, and then I felt his cold hand wrap around my wrist, "You aren't going anywhere. You will stay here with the rest of the Cullens. I will go and talk to him."

I turned around in shock, and stared at him with wide eyes, "Edward, no!"

"Just let me reason with him." He spoke, his tone calm, cool, and collected.

"Your way of 'reasoning' is ending lives, Edward, and that is not going to happen."

He pulled me towards him in one swift movement; so close that his chest was touching mine, and I could feel his cold breath on my face as I stared up at him, "Have you fallen for him, too?" He asked; concern, sadness, and betrayal definite in his voice and eyes.

I stared at him, confused, and then shook my head, "I only love you, Edward. I never liked Chase at all to begin with. And besides…" I smiled a little, "You're _much_ better looking."

He gave me a crooked smile and then wrapped his arms around my waist, "I don't like to fight with you, Isabella." He whispered, and I shook my head.

"Neither do I. We'll find someway to make it work, so that both of us are happy."

"Thank you, Bella." He said, and then he leaned down and kissed me.

Everyone in the room clapped in thunderous applause, and Edward smiled through the kiss. I broke it, my face heating up with embarrassment as I stared at the people in the room. The rest of the Cullens were there, all of them. Emmett was still trying to hold back a laugh or two from the 'Edward on the swim team' thing, Alice gave my a huge smile, Carlisle, who stood at the foot of the stairs, was just smiling, nodding his head, and clapping, Esme, who stood behind Carlisle, with a hand on his shoulder, looked like if she was human, that she would start crying. Jasper and Rosalie, who stood behind Carlisle and Esme, both smiled at us and clapped their hands together.

I felt my face heat up more, and I groaned, burying my face into Edward's chest. He let out a small laugh, which vibrated through his chest, and then he kissed my head, "I'm sorry, love. I love you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled, kissing the button on his shirt as he tightened his grip around me.

We would find some way to work it out.

Isn't that what couples are supposed to do?

Compromise couldn't be _too_ hard…right?

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Edward: "I'm more of a baseball vampire, not a swimming vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward." I moaned, "I can't sleep." I sat up in bed and stared at him.

"I know you can't." He began stroking my hair as I leaned up against his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Of course, love." He murmured.

"Why did Emmett laugh when he thought of you on the swim team?"

He tensed up beside me, and paused for a moment before he spoke, "Because, Bella, Emmett loves thinking of embarrassing things that involve me. I'm more of a baseball vampire, not a swimming vampire."

"Oh," I said, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You know how we got into a fight today?"

"How can I forget, Bella? It was painful to yell at someone as beautiful, innocent, and kind as yourself." He sighed and gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"It was hard for me too, but Edward, we need to get on the same page. We need to think of a compromise."

"I know." He nodded his head.

"Can we talk about it now?"

He laughed, "Bella, it's three in the morning, we still have school tomorrow, and you need to get some rest if you're going to go to swim practice."

"Yeah, I know, but Edward, I don't want to fight about this or talk about it in school. Some things may get said about you being a vampire, and then rumors could get spread about you and your family. I don't want you to leave again."

Edward sighed in defeat, "Fine, Bella. Compromise."

"Since you have such a problem with Chase," He tensed as I said his name, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, "Then maybe you could teach me how to swim." Edward's whole body became ridged, and I stared at him, confused. He let go of me and stared at my closet door. "What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, we'll compromise. You can go to swim practice and learn how to swim from Chase. I will block out his thoughts." He quickly said, "Compromise is over. Go to sleep."

"Edward?" I asked. What was he getting at? I was completely confused. Just this afternoon he had wanted to kill Chase, but now he _wanted_ Chase to coach me? What was he trying to hide? Could he not swim or something?

It hit me like a bat hits a baseball.

It hit me like lightening.

"Oh my god, Edward," I gasped, bringing a hand to my face, "Can you not swim?"

"I said go to sleep." He commanded, and then he started humming my lullaby. I immediately felt drowsy, but I fought to stay awake.

"You can't swim, can you? That's why Emmett laughed, isn't it? Because you can't swim!" I let out a small laugh, and then I yawned, "It's…all right….Edward…" I yawned, "We can't all be…._perfect_….I love…" and then I never got to finish my sentence, because I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I was more then ready to go to school. Actually, I was more then ready to go to a swim practice where I could actually learn how to swim the stroke. I was excited to go to a full one too, where Edward wouldn't let his jealousy take control of him and end my practice.

It was the end of the day, and Edward and I were holding hands, like we normally did, as we walked down the small, dirt pathway that led from the back of the school to the pool ground.

"Remember. Block out his thoughts," I reminded him as I got close to the locker room, and he nodded his head.

"I will." He promised as I disappeared into the locker room to get changed. Angela was in there as I walked in, and she gasped.

"Bella!" She yelled, jumping up and down as giving me a hug, "I didn't think you were going to come back. I mean, with Edward acting all 'bodyguard'." She straightened the straps on her blue one-piece, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I had a little talk with him about that last night."

"Ooo…last night. When last night?" I sighed, I should probably tell her the truth.

"Three in the morning."

She let her jaw drop as I went behind the curtain and took off my jeans and t-shirt. I pulled on my bathing suit, and I could hear her stutter, "How was he?" She whispered excitedly as I emerged from behind the striped curtain.

"Angela! I didn't…well…we didn't…he just spent the night, all right? We didn't do anything!"

"Mhmm, and how am I supposed to believe you?"

"I'm your best friend, Angela." I said, placing my clothes into my bag, "Believe me."

"Well you did look pretty upset when he pulled you out of the water like that. But," I started to walk out of the locker room, and she put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but Edward…" She looked up, gave a little smile, and then looked back down at me, "Is even _hotter_ without a shirt on. I would _kill_ to do the same thing that you do with him at night…is he hotter _naked_?"

"Angela!" I scolded as I shoved her hand off of my shoulder. I could hear a velvet snicker coming from the other side of the brick wall, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess we should go. Sorry, Bella." She gave me a puppy dog face, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should." We walked out of the locker room, and I gave a glance at Edward, who was smiling at me. I stuck out my tongue, when Angela couldn't see, and then continued walking towards the other side of the pool, where Chase stood, his arms crossed, and an expression on his face as he stared at Dan and Brian, who were arguing with each other.

"He really missed you the other day. He made us do like a thousand laps because he was so upset that you left."

"I'm sorry, Angela." I said as we neared the group.

"It's all right. I was a little sore, but its good exercise!"

Chase looked up at us, and smiled, "Bella!" He ran over to me, "I thought you weren't coming back. I mean, after Mr. Overprotective pulled you out of the water. I thought you were gone for sure."

"No, Edward and I just had a little misunderstanding. It's completely fine now, though."

"Great!" He smiled at me, and his green eyes bore into mine. I shivered involuntarily, and then he split us back up into the groups that we were in before. Brian and Dan jumped into the water, and then Chase handed me two objects. One looked like large, oversized glasses, and the other was a weird, blue, half of a circle, latex object, "Here, you're gonna need these."

"What are they?" He pointed to the glasses, "These are goggles. They help you see underwater. This," He pointed to the other object, "Is a swim cap. You stick all your beautiful hair into it and then put it on your head like a hat. I'm sure that Angela can help you with it. You only need to wear it for swim meets, but you need to wear the goggles for practice. Oh, and you might want to put your hair up, it keeps it out of the way while we're swimming." I nodded and then pulled my hair up into a ponytail before walking to the side of the pool with Chase, "Do you want me to help you in the water?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

"No, it's all right." I said, but he wrapped two, warm hands around me anyways and pulled me towards him as he jumped into the water. I kicked to the surface, trying to catch my breath. I let my eyes scan the pool deck, and I stared at Edward, who looked completely relaxed, leaning up against the brick wall.

"Brian, Dan, do a lap of breaststroke down, and then swim a lap of freestyle back while I teach Bella how to do the strokes." He said as the two took off down the pool. He turned back to me, "Okay, Bella, the arms are the easiest."

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that my back was against his warm chest. He placed one large, tan hand on top of my small, pale one and then moved them away from each other, moving them around in a circle, and then bringing them back together, "This is the breaststroke movement." He shoved my fingers together with his bulky ones, and then continued. He rested his cheek against the side of my head, and I shivered. He laughed, "Don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid about in swimming."

As he continued to move my arms around in circles, I stared up at Edward, who looked at me. He smiled once our eyes met, and I smiled back.

I could tell that he was uncomfortable, but he had definitely calmed down.

I would need to give him a huge thank you for not going overboard.

After I took a long, cold shower from Chase touching me like this!

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Rosalie: "Edward, you immature _boy_!"


	11. Chapter 11

Edward was quiet as he drove me home.

I bet that I could even have heard a pin drop on the road, it was so quiet.

"You're quiet." I noted, using Edward's towel to wipe the water that was rolling down my neck away. He just glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and then he straightened up and stared at the road in front of him.

"Did you have a nice practice?" He finally asked, but his tone was full of disapproval, with a hint of anger attached.

"Edward…" I groaned, leaning my head back against the seat.

"I was just asking." He innocently said, his voice smooth and calm.

I groaned again, "Don't ask me about it. He's so disgusting." Edward let out a small laugh as I saw a smirk crawl onto his face. I rubbed the towel on my face to get rid of the extra droplets that were coming out of my hair and running down my cheeks.

I thought that I heard him mutter, "Good," but I didn't know. I breathed in a deep breath, and then paused. I let it out and then sniffed the towel again. It smelled so good! How Edward could possibly smell so…so…_amazing_, was beyond my knowledge. I smiled and then brought it back up to my nose, smelling it again, the sweet aroma filling my nostrils as I let out a sigh. I felt like a vampire smelling blood, it was so beautiful and sweet. I sniffed it again, and I didn't notice Edward's curious stare at me until I glanced over at him. I let a bright crimson color come to my face as I buried my head into the towel.

"Bella…" He said, pursing his lips together, trying to hold back a laugh, I guess, as he continued to stare at me, "What are you doing?"

"Smelling." I mumbled, embarrassed that he had caught me sniffing a _towel_. He didn't need to know that I was _that_ obsessed with him.

"Smelling a towel?" He gave me a crooked smile, "Why?"

"Because it smells like…no." I shook my head. I decided that it was best not to tell him.

"Bella, please tell me, love." He continued to stare at me, and I turned my head so that one eye, my left eye, was staring into his topaz ones, "What does it smell like?"

"You." I muttered, and he stared at me, leaning back in disbelief, "Shut up." I said, my voice muffled as I said it into the towel.

"You think I smell good?"

"You always smell good!" I said, lifting my head up.

"I don't always smell good." He said, shaking his head as he continued to stare at me. While he said that, I turned and looked out the windshield. Headlights from a gold Toyota were coming straight towards us.

"EDWARD!" I screamed in terror as I felt my heart beat accelerate at full speed. His eyes darted to the road in front of us, and his eyes turned huge as he stared at the car that was coming straight at us. I turned my head, and all I heard was honking and the screeching of tires. I turned my head back around towards the scene, but regretted it. The front of the Toyota ran into the headlight of the Volvo, and the bulb sputtered before dying as the car ran off the road. I screamed as the trunk of a tree neared towards us; the car that was going about a hundred fifteen miles per hour. Everything after that was just a big blur, and I felt cold hands wrap around me as glass shattered, and something sharp cut at my throat. I buried my head into whatever was holding me, probably Edward, as the ringing in my ears grew softer.

It took me a while to actually grasp the concept of what had just happened. We had just gotten into an accident, "Edward. Edward." I said, and I felt the two cold things that were wrapped around me tighten.

"You're all right. It's all right, love." Cold lips were pressed against my ear, and I couldn't help but start to cry. I gripped onto his shirt as tight as I could.

I hadn't died, Edward was here, amongst the damage that consisted of the silver Volvo, and I could feel the life come back into my body as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He's here. I'm not dead. This isn't a dream.

"Edward…" He kissed me again, and then I heard a click as the ground disappeared from under me. The crunching of broken glass and crumpled metal was heard as he set me down onto the wet, cold, soft, grass.

"I'm going to call Carlisle to come and pick you up and look at the wound while I get Rosalie to fix the Volvo. I will be there as soon as I can, all right, love?" I nodded my head, and then, after he kissed me on the cheek, his words finally hit me. Shock was still running through my body, and I couldn't quite figure out exactly what was happening.

"Edward?" I asked, and he turned and stared at me.

"Yes, love? What's wrong?"

"What wound?" I asked, quizzically, and his cold fingers pressed against my neck as he pulled out a piece of glass, discarding it onto the ground. Some of my blood got onto his fingers, and I could tell that he was debating on whether or not to lick them as he stared at them for longer then he normally did. I let out a small laugh, "You can lick them." I smiled, and he shook his head, bending down and wiping them on the grass underneath his feet.

"I can't. If I do, I'll just go blood crazy. I don't want to kill you, Bella."

"I want you to." I murmured, and he turned and stared at me, his eyes glaring at me with disapproval as he flipped open his cell phone, dialing Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle, yes…" I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation, because he was talking way too fast for me to hear. He then shut his phone and stared at the Volvo. He seemed very angry at himself, or was it attached to the car? He ran a hand through his hair, and then he placed his hands in his pockets, glaring down at the ground. He was angry at himself, I could tell by the way he stood there, and the fire that was burning in his eyes. I stood up from my place on the ground and walked towards him, placing a hand on his cold, hard shoulder. He looked up at me and his eyes changed from anger to guilt. I felt a cold hand on my wrist as I fell into his chest. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck. I rested my head against his shoulder, and he buried his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry about the Volvo." I murmured, and he gave out a small, strangled, chuckle.

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was distracted. It was my own fault that I put your life in so much danger. If I hadn't jumped in front of you, you would have died." He murmured into my ear.

"You wouldn't have let that happen. And it's not your fault. I distracted you with the towel, Edward."

He pulled back and gave me a small, sad smile as a black Mercedes came into view. "Carlisle's here." He said, "I'll meet you back at my house." Carlisle got out of the car and stared at the Volvo in shock.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, her jaw dropping to the ground as she got out of the passenger's seat of the car. He left my side and walked towards the Volvo, reaching into the passenger seat window hole, for the glass had been broken by the impact of the tree.

"Somebody ran me off the road." Edward said to Rosalie, walking back to me. It was only then that I realized that his towel was in his arms. He handed it to me, and then smiled, leaning down and kissing the towel as I wrapped in up in my arms.

"Edward, you immature _boy_!" He snapped his head towards her, "You of all Cullens should have been able to avoid the car."

"I was…distracted." He said, turning back to me on the word 'distracted'.

"Of course." Rosalie spat as she walked back towards the Mercedes, opening up the trunk. Edward then took the towel back from me and wiped his face on it before handing it back to me.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the car, where Carlisle still stood in the doorway of the driver's seat.

"On her neck." Edward muttered to Carlisle as he opened up the passenger door for me. Carlisle nodded his head as he got into the car. Edward lowered me into the seat, and then closed then buckled my seatbelt before quietly closing the door. Carlisle rolled down the window and Edward placed a cold hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "I love you, Isabella Swan. I'm sorry I put you in danger, and that I was so irresponsible. I love you." He placed a kiss on my forehead as I looked down, and then back up at him.

"I love you, too." He let a small smile form on his face, and I felt my stomach flip a couple of times.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Promise."

I just nodded my head, and his cold hand was gone from my cheek. Carlisle rolled up the window, and then took off, leaving Edward behind with Rosalie and the car.

Shock from the accident still ran through my head, and I gripped the towel harder to my chest as Carlisle drove down the road.

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Edward: "Ah, yes. Prom. I liked it, to be honest. Best party I'd ever been to. Er, Dance."


	12. Chapter 12

It turned out that I didn't need stitches, thank god, because I would have passed out if I saw a needle. All I needed was the wound to be cleaned and some antibiotics put on it, along with a bandage. It wasn't that big of a slit; Carlisle said that if it was just a mere inch longer, I would have needed stitches. The glass didn't make a deep cut into my skin.

He also found other fragments of the windshield imbedded into the skin of my legs and hands, and it looked as if I had a million angry, bleeding blisters. Or as if a thousand vampires all bit me at the same time, all over my body.

I looked like a total mess, and I prayed that Charlie wouldn't notice. He was probably getting worried by now, and Edward wasn't back yet with Rosalie. I glanced at the clock with another anxious stare.

"You can go home, Bella. I'm sure that Edward won't mind." Carlisle said, as if he read my thoughts.

I turned and stared at him, letting a small smile play on my face as I asked, "Are you sure you can't read minds?"

He laughed and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Come, Bella. I'll take you home. I'll explain everything to Edward. You put the jeans on, good, and you put on the jacket. That should cover up your explanation to Charlie. Just say that swim practice was running late and Edward didn't stay, so you called us, and I came to get you because Edward was busy."

I nodded my head, "Even doctors lie."

He gave me a small smile as he lifted me off of the couch and walked me towards the garage, "Only to protect you. It's for your safety, Bella. If you said you got into a car crash that severe, then you'd have to show him your broken bones…which you don't have." He unlocked the car, and I got into the passenger's seat. It was then that I realized that I had left Edward's towel in the house, on the kitchen counter. I pouted, so that Carlisle couldn't see, and then I closed the door, buckling my seatbelt. My body ached, and my wounds burned as I sat down on the leather seats. He started up the car and then backed out of the garage before speeding down the road, "You do realize that if Edward was human, that if vampires didn't exist, you would have been dead. Both of you would."

His words hit me hard, like the Volvo hit the tree, and I shuddered at the thoughts. We would both have been _dead_.

Guess that it would have been better though. If the both of us died instead of one or the other.

He turned into the driveway of my house, and Charlie's cruiser was sitting outside, parked next to my truck that Edward had delivered a couple of days ago.

"Thank you." I said, "Tell Edward that the window's open."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then smiled as I got out of the car and walked towards the front of my house. As soon as I opened the door, Charlie ran over to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Where have you been? Didn't practice end an hour or two ago? What happened? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine." I smiled, and he seemed to relax, "Practice was just running a little late, and Edward didn't stay after school with me."

"But that wasn't Edwin's car. Where was he? Who was that?"

"Dad!" I commanded, "Stop it with the twenty questions!"

"I'm a concerned parent." He fought back, "Who was that?" He asked again.

"That was Edward's dad…you know…Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, I know who he is! Why didn't Edward pick you up?"

"I called him, but Carlisle said he was busy. With what, I didn't know. So he offered to give me a ride home. How could I refuse?"

"You could have called me," He seemed hurt as he backed away from me. I started towards the kitchen, ready to make his dinner.

"I thought you were at work, Ch-Dad. It's all right, now. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll call you, all right?"

He nodded his head, "All right." We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other with expressionless faces, "So…what are we having for dinner?" I laughed as he perked up.

"Hamburgers. We have that ground beef you bought."

"Oh yeah! Good idea, Bells!"

By the time that I had gotten dinner made and cleaned up, it was about Charlie's bedtime, and I was rather happy about that, especially since he decided to go to bed early. He even skipped the last two innings of the baseball game, he was so tired.

I didn't object to his decision, in fact, I _liked_ his 'early bed' decision, because that meant that that would be the sooner I could see my boyfriend.

I would have run up the stairs, but it hurt to move my legs in such a way. I briefly wondered how on earth I would be able to swim in the five remaining practices before the meet on Monday of next week.

Once I had made it up the stairs and to the end of the hallway, where my bedroom was, I couldn't control the excitement to see him. I opened up my door, and, pacing back and forth in front of my window, was my vampire.

"Bella!" He breathed, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I protested, and he quickly let go of me.

"I'm sorry." He said, and then he picked me up and placed me down on top of my bed so gently that I wouldn't have noticed that he had put me down if his arms weren't cold as ice, "Carlisle's told me everything. I'm so sorry I was irresponsible."

I laughed, "Edward! For the millionth time, stop blaming yourself! You're not going to drive perfectly for eternity."

"I know…"

"If you should blame anyone, Edward…" I started, but was cut off by him.

"No. I'm not blaming you." He said, his voice confident and strict. _Demanding_.

"No, not me," I said, and he visually relaxed, "If you should blame anyone, it should be whoever was driving that gold Toyota."

He nodded his head, "I agree. I will catch him, and give him a beating." His tone was menacing, and determined.

I laughed, "Is Rosalie going to be able to fix the Volvo?"

"Yes. She said it would take a couple of days, though, so I'll have to take you to school in the Aston Martin."

I groaned, "Edward!"

He gave me a crooked smile, "What? You don't like that car?"

"No, but it brings back bad memories."

"Bad memories?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "When have you ever ridden in that car before?"

"Prom. Remember?"

He gave me another crooked smile, "Ah, yes. Prom. I liked it, to be honest. Best party I'd ever been to. Er, Dance." He corrected himself.

"Do you know how many people will be looking at us?"

He laughed, a sweet, velvet chuckle, "Oh, Bella. Do you know how many people look at us anyways? Especially now that they all think that we're sleeping together." He leaned down next to me on the bed and whispered in my ear, "Every night." I shuddered as his cold breath tickled my ear, and I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

"Why can't we just take my truck?" I wined, changing the subject. I couldn't talk about us sleeping together _every night_ with him this close to me, in this intimate position of his arms around my shoulder and my head resting against his chest. Our thighs were touching, and our feet were pointed towards each other, as if they were going to intertwine in a moment.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He interlaced my fingers with his, "Your truck is too slow for me. It doesn't even go my slow….eighty."

I yawned, "Edward…"

"You're tired. Take a rest. You need it; it's been a long day. Get changed, love." He pressed his cold lips against my head, and I smiled as he let go of my hand and let me get up to get changed. I took off my pants, and then went to grab my pajama bottoms when I felt two cold hands on my hips, "Wait." He commanded. He was staring down at my legs. He bent down and ran his hand down my leg, causing me to shiver, as he concentrated on the little cuts that were there. It was almost like a cold piece of ice being faintly run over my legs. Once he finished with one, he did the same with the other before he finally stood back up, "Oh Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was this bad…"

"It's not _bad_ Edward. It's just a couple of scratches."

He sighed, and shook his head, "I can't believe I was so irresponsible." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault! Remember? It's the _Toyota's_ fault."

"Right." He nodded his head as he took a seat in the rocking chair. I slipped on the pants and then changed my shirt before crawling under the covers. He gave me a small peck on the cheek while he turned off the light. I sighed, and he started humming my lullaby. It was only then that I realized I wouldn't be awake for much longer, and I wasn't, as I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day started off like any normal day. Edward woke me up and then darted out of the window to get the Aston Martin (which I shuddered at the thought of sitting in) and I took a shower. I re-bandaged my wound on my shoulder and applied antibiotics to the wounds on my hands, arms, and legs before slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't have breakfast with Charlie, who left me a note saying that he had to go to work early today, and then Edward picked me up. He handed me my bag as I got the front door, and it was only then that I realized I had left it in the Volvo and forgotten to get it after we crashed.

It wasn't raining today, but it was cloudy, and it only dampened my mood as I frowned at the black Aston Martin that was sitting in the driveway. It looked so out of place, I almost wished to be chased after Victoria then driven to school in his car.

Okay, maybe not really, but it didn't feel right. It looked like something out of a spy film, and he smiled at me as he noticed my discomfort. I groaned as he opened the door for me, and I got in. The leather seats were hard, but the engine roared to life, just like in the movies, as he drove me to school.

My fears were realized as everyone stared at us as we drove into the parking lot. Even people stopped their cars were they were, even if it was in the middle of the lane, to turn and stare at the car. I buried my face into my bag, and Edward chuckled. Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes, and I looked up. Someone had parked in Edward's parking space. I turned and looked at my vampire's angelic face, and he looked completely and utterly annoyed. He had his hand on the gear shift, and the engine revved.

"Edward…Edward wait." I paused, putting a hand on his chest, "Look what kind of car it is."

It was a gold Toyota.

His eyes became red alert, and then he backed up and into another space about ten cars down. He did it so beautifully, that stunt people probably couldn't have created a better move. He was then pulling me out of the car, and we were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk towards the gold Toyota.

Edward's face was determined, and we both gasped as we saw the dent in the right headlight of the car. "Right where the other one hit us. Do you think it's the same one?" I asked Edward as we stopped at stared at the car.

"Hey, Bella!" We turned and looked at the face of Chase. I groaned inwardly, "Cullen." He spat it as if it was a curse word.

"Hey." I muttered, and he smiled as he opened the door to the gold Toyota.

Oh my god.

It was Chase.

It had been Chase who had hit us.

Edward and I exchanged knowing glances before turning back to him. He threw something into the car and then leaned up against the side of it, still smiling that evil smile of his.

"I see you got into a car accident." Edward said, his voice smooth and calm.

"Yeah. Some idiot driving this silver Volvo was driving down the middle of the road. So, I did what any normal person would do, I ran into him. He drove off the road and hit a tree. I don't think he survived. He had a passenger with him. Probably some girl he was smitten with. Whatever. That stupid car of his did _major_ damage to this thing! That Volvo was built like it was a tank! Idiot. Where people learn to drive nowadays, I don't even know." He shook his head in disgust, and I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, "What car do you drive?"

"The Aston Martin down there. It's a V12 Vanquish." Chase's eyes bulged out of his head as he followed Edward's finger towards the car.

"Whoa." He said, "Well I gotta go. See you at practice, Bella." He winked at me and then got into his car, driving away.

"I hate him." Edward and I said at the same time, and we turned and grinned at each other.

"I knew I always loved you." He gave me a crooked smile as we laughed before walking towards our first period class.

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "A little excited to tell on Chase, are we?"

Bella: "He deserves it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so just an FYI before you go on with reading this chapter…Chase says a VERY naughty word! BUT, like the movies, one bad word does not make the move rated R (M in fanfiction world), so the movie will stay PG13 (T in fanfiction world) all right? All right! Let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

"So what are you going to do about Chase hitting your car?" I asked Edward as we walked to the cafeteria. I was starving, and I hadn't brought any money.

"Bella, when he finds out he hit _us_, I'm not going to have to do anything." He gave me a crooked smile, and I smiled back, even though I had no idea what he just said, and what it meant. My stomach growled from hunger, and Edward frowned, "You're hungry. Let me buy you lunch today, please." He begged, "I can't stand it when you have to suffer."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to suffer. If I don't eat, the worst thing that's going to happen to me is that I'm going to pass out. Come _on_, Edward."

Okay, so _that_ was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing I knew, I was being rushed to the front of the cafeteria line at vampire speed.

"Edward!" I moaned.

"There is no discussion on this matter. You are hungry. You _will_ eat, and I _will_ pay for it." I rolled my eyes, but let him buy me lunch. He always won.

By the time that the school day was over, I was more then happy to go to swim practice, because, that meant that I'd have to show Chase my legs, which meant that he'd figure out that he'd hit us on the road. I smiled at Edward as I practically ran towards the swimming pool.

"A little excited to tell on Chase, are we?" Edward smiled at me, and I nodded my head.

"He deserves it." I said, and we walked for a little bit before he quickly turned me around in his iron grip and slammed his lips against mine. I laughed when he broke it, "What was that for?"

"I love you." He murmured.

"I know. I love you too."

"Look, there he is." Edward said, and I followed his gaze towards the end of the pool. We were standing at the entrance, and he seemed to be yelling at Dan or Brian, but I couldn't tell which one.

"I'm going to go get changed, all right?"

"Yes, love. Make sure that you and Angela talk about how 'good' I am, please." I turned and glared at him, my cheeks heating up in the process, and he smiled as he rested up against the wall of the locker room, in his usual place. Angela wasn't in there, when I entered, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to talk to her about Edward and me.

I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed my goggles, and then left the locker room, starting towards the end of the pool, where the group sat. It was only then that I realized that Angela and Lucy weren't there today, and I vaguely wondered why.

"Bella!" Chase ran over to me, smiled, and then gasped as he backed away from me.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. What was he staring at?

"What _happened_ to you?" He squatted down onto the ground and stared at my legs.

I had to resist the urge to smile. He had seen them. He had seen the cuts from the car accident.

"Edward and I got into a car accident yesterday."

He stood up, slowly, realizing, "A car accident? Yesterday?"

I nodded my head, trying to play along, like I had no idea that he hit us, "Yeah. That's why Edward had to use the Aston Martin, because his other car was totaled when the car drove him off the road and ran him into the tree."

He ran a hand through his hair, "W-What car does Ed-Ed-Edward normally d-drive?" He stuttered.

"A silver Volvo. Funny," I gave a small laugh, "The car that hit us looked exactly like yours."

"Oh FUCK!" He shouted, causing the entire pool to turn and stare at us. He ran a hand through his hair and then paced back and forth, muttering to himself, "I can't believe this. I can't believe it! And I told you I didn't care…and I hit you…and Edward…and….oh god." It was if he was having hysterics. I looked around, embarrassed by him pacing around and mumbling like an idiot, "Bella, I'm so sorry! I…I shouldn't have done that! Bella, I feel horrible! I told you I didn't care if they died…Bella!" He moaned.

"It's…fine….Chase." But to be honest, it _wasn't_ fine. Nothing was _fine_. He had wanted to kill whoever was in the car, and it just happened to be Edward and me.

"Let's forget about it, okay?"

I nodded my head, even though I didn't want to, "All right."

"We're going to be working on freestyle today, is that good?"

"Yes." I nodded my head as I jumped into the water.

"So what did he say?" Edward asked me as we walked down the pathway from the pool towards the school, where Edward's car was parked.

"He freaked out." I gave him a small smile, and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist.

"He was thinking about it all practice. He's worried about you." Edward said, and I stared up into his topaz eyes.

"Yeah, he _said_ that he didn't mean all the stuff that he said to us this morning about not caring if the people in the car died. He said that he actually does care." I sighed.

"He loves you, Bella." He sighed as if in defeat, and then looked down at the ground.

"Ooo, Edward's afraid of a little competition?" I mocked, and he snapped his head back up at me.

"No! Besides, I still have that werewolf friend of yours to deal with as well."

Jake.

I hadn't thought much about him since Edward and I had left him on the ground. His painful face still haunted my dreams at night, and I wondered, just for a second, how many times I had called out Jacob's name during the night, and how many times Edward wanted to go to the Volturi and commit suicide again, fearing that he had lost my heart to another man.

I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi. I shuddered as Jane's wicked smile flashed through my head, her dark, black cloak swirling around at her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wondering what I'm going to make Charlie for dinner tonight." I said as the Aston Martin came into view. I moaned, "I hate this car! I miss your Volvo." I pouted.

"So do I, love, trust me," He chuckled, "I hate to see you this uncomfortable with an automobile." He sighed, "But Rosalie did say that she would be able to fix it by tomorrow, hopefully. Emmett's gone hunting; he left yesterday with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, so there will be nothing to distract her." I smiled as he opened the door for me. I climbed into the James Bond car, as Edward immediately started the engine.

The car ride home was quiet, and we listened to the purring sound of the motor as he stayed very carefully on the road, as if something was going to jump out at any moment, and he'd have to slam on the brakes. He wasn't even going one hundred, and I was starting to get worried.

"Um…Edward?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh, "You don't have to go this slow, you know that, right? Besides, it's almost dark, and I want to get home before Charlie does so I can have a go-ahead on the pasta I'm making for him."

He looked down, and I was sure, if he was human, that he would have blushed, "You're right. I'm being too careful."

"It wasn't your fault." I spoke, slowly, "It was Chase's. Now drive."

And he did.

By the time that Edward had gotten back to my house, it was dark, but Charlie's cruiser wasn't there.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, reaching over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. I went to grab for my bag, but then I realized it wasn't there. I froze, my hand still extended into the car.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"My-My bag! I must have left it in the locker room!" I moaned.

"I'll go get it for you." He suggested, revving the engine.

"No, no, it's all right. I'll go get it. Can you drive me there?"

He laughed, "You don't ever need to ask." He smiled, and I got into the car, closing the door as he took off down the road.

Once we made it to the parking lot, I got out of the car, and so did Edward.

"Edward, it's all right. Just stay here."

"You could get lost." He protested.

"Edward, I go here everyday, I could do it in my sleep!" I moaned, but he didn't move. I sighed, "All right. How about this? If I'm not back in ten minutes, you can come looking for me, okay?" He growled in defeat, and then nodded his head.

"Fine. Ten minutes, and that's it." He said in a firm, demanding tone as he got back into the car.

"Ten minutes." I smiled at him as I ran down the pathway that led to the pool. Only the security lamp was on, and thank god it was near the locker room. Being out here alone in the dark was not one of my favorite things to do. As I neared the pool, I saw that the locker room door was already open. Someone must have forgotten to close the door and lock it. I flicked on the light and poked my head in. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

No one was here, and there, sitting on the bench, was my bag. I grabbed it and then smiled, slinging it over my shoulder as I started back to the locker room exit. I opened up the door, turned off the light and stepped outside. I rounded the corner, and then felt two warm hands on my shoulders, shoving me up against the wall. I tried to scream, but he placed one hand over my mouth.

It was Chase.

"Sh, Bella, shh."

"Chase!" I said through his hand, and then he let it go, placing it back on my shoulder, "What are you doing?" I whispered in a demanding, angry tone.

"Something I've wanted to do since the day I met you." He growled, his breath warm on my face as he moved closer to me. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

"Chase please…I need to get going." I struggled in his grip, but didn't succeed. Had it been ten minutes? Where was my vampire?

He moved his hand towards my blouse, and started to quickly un-do the buttons. He slipped off my blouse, where it fell to the concrete ground underneath me. The wind nipped at my bare skin as he started to un-do the button on my pants. It finally clicked what he was doing, and I could feel my heart accelerate into full drive, as I screamed as hard as I could, "EDWARD!"

**Quote from next chapter:**

Bella: "Can I have a shirt?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this story is back because EVERYONE wants to know what happens with Edward and Chase. Yeah, well you'll find out. So read and review! Enjoy!**

He slapped me across the face, and I gaped as I brought a hand up to my burning cheek. I moved my head to the side, and winced. How could this be happening to me? He grabbed my breasts and twisted them in his fingers. I shrieked out in pain as I wriggled on the wall, trying to get away from him.

"Don't _ever_ call for him again." He growled as he let go of my chest. I felt my legs become weak as I almost fell, and then I was shoved back up against the wall, his body against mine. I felt his hands on my pants as he managed to pull down them down just a little, so that half of my underwear was showing.

"EDWARD!" I moaned as tears began to fall down my face. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, and the whole world seemed to be hazy. I only became vaguely aware of it when I felt his hand against my cheek, and I wanted to fall down onto the ground and never get back up again. Then, his hands were gone from my shoulders, and I felt the concrete ground against my body.

There was a crash, and I only cried harder. Edward had come to rescue me. He was here, everything was all right. I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up, but failed as I watched Edward hold Chase by the neck against the wall.

"I should kill you right now. After all you've done to her! To both of us! You should be in _jail_." Edward growled, and I saw Chase visibly sweat, "I _should_ kill you, but I have more manners then to do that in front of a _woman_. You _will_ stay away from her, and you better not ever talk to her again, do you understand, mongrel?"

Chase smiled evilly, "No." And that was when his head went through the wall. I closed my eyes, and then heard a splash. My whole body was shaking as I felt two cold hands wrap around me.

"Oh, Bella." He breathed, "I have to get you out of here. I'm so sorry." I didn't have the breath to argue with him, and the ground disappeared underneath me as the wind howled in my ear. I heard a beep, and realized that we were near Edward's car. As much as I hated that Aston Martin, I wanted nothing more then to be in it. Edward attempted to set me down in the passenger's seat, but I refused. I didn't want to be vulnerable at any moment.

"No. No, no, no." I said, and he didn't say anything, he just closed the passenger door and kissed me briefly on the top of the head. His body was cold against my bare chest as he got into the drivers seat. I adjusted myself on his lap, so that he could drive, and he took off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder as I attempted to stifle my tears. Edward couldn't see me cry like this; it just wasn't fair to him. He patted my head gently, softly, as if I was a newborn child. I wanted him to be the father of my baby; to live a semi-normal life, but that would never happen.

"Shh, Bella. Cry, love, cry. It's all right to cry." He murmured into my ear, and I nodded my head against his shoulder as the tears began to flow. He parked the car and then got out, pulling me into his arms as close as he could to his chest.

I was only aware of Edward saying Carlisle's name, and then the comfortable couch that was underneath me as the tears started to stop. I figured that then, and only then, could I open my eyes up. I stared into the face of Edward Cullen. His beautiful topaz eyes were full of worry, fear, anger, and guilt as he stroked my hair with one hand.

"Ed-Edward…" I managed to moan, as I reached a shaky hand up and touched his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes and pressed a cold kiss on my palm as he placed a hand on top of mine, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Shh, love. I'm right here. _Right here._ Nothing's going to hurt you. Carlisle's going to come back and check you." He closed his eyes again, and then breathed in, probably taking in my scent.

"He never got that far." I whispered, and I felt as if my voice was hoarse, it hurt so much to talk. My cheeks burned, and I wondered if they were bruised. He _had_ smacked me twice, maybe a third time, and it _was_ rather hard.

"Good." He smiled, but then let his face turn into a deep, sinister frown, "You're not going to school tomorrow. I will not allow it. You need a rest, and if Chase is there again, I will personally go and report him to the principal for sexual harassment to a student. A student who does not deserve this type of punishment for nothing."

I nodded my head, for that was all I could do, and I shivered, I was so cold. My hand dropped from his cheek, and he replaced his on _my_ cheek. The ice coldness of his palm felt unexplainably amazing on my cheek, and I smiled, nuzzling my cheek into his hand.

"Can I have a shirt?" I whispered to Edward, and he shook his head.

"Not until after Carlisle tends to your wounds and gives you some pain killers."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Edward paused a moment before he answered, "You've had worse." He murmured, and I attempted to sit up. It was only then that I realized that we were in his room, and I was lying on his black leather sofa.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to stop me, but I shrugged it off, "Let me see a mirror."

"You really don't want to…" He started, but I shook my head.

"I need to. I need to know how badly he scraped me up. I need to know how horrible it is."

"Bella, please, no. It's…hard for me to look at. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Truly, I am."

"It was my fault. I should have let you come with me."

Before Edward could answer to my statement, Carlisle opened up the door and came in with a medical bag. He rushed over to me and then bent down beside me. Edward took my hand in his.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Stupid." I admitted, and Edward glared at me, "I was!" I said to him, "I made you stay behind."

"Stay behind? Bella, tell me what happened. All Edward told me was that he heard you scream his name, and then he ran to the pool and Chase had you up against a wall pulling down your pants," Edward squeezed my hand tighter in his grip as he turned his head in the opposite direction and looked down at the ground.

"Edward took me home after swim practice, like normal, and when we got to my house, I forgot my bag. So I asked Edward if he could take me back to the pool to go and get it, and, of course, he did, and he tried to come with me, but I told him that I didn't need him to come, and that after ten minutes, if I didn't come back, he could come and get me. I know now that _that_ was a mistake." I gave a glance towards Edward, but I don't think he saw it, so I continued, "The locker room was open, so I went in, got my bag, and then went out, but then Chase shoved up against the wall," Edward tightened his grip on my hand again, but stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Then what happened? I know it may be uncomfortable to say, but Bella, I must know." Carlisle said, his voice smooth, calm, yet worried.

I nodded my head, "He unbuttoned my blouse and then reached for my pants when I called Edward's name, but then, when I did that, he slapped me," Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Where?"

"Across the face," I said, as Edward ran _another_ hand through his hair.

"Then what happened?"

"Then I started to cry, and then he told me never to scream for Edward again, and then he twisted my breasts in his fingers, and I screamed, because it hurt so much," Edward breathed in deeply through his nose and pinched the bridge of it as he continued to pace, but at a much faster pace, "Then he pulled down my pants, just a little, after shoving me back up against the wall, and then I screamed for Edward again, but he slapped me again, and then, I think Edward came, but that's all I remember. I know that I fell down on the ground after that, but all I know is that Chase had intentions to rape me, but Edward got there before he could actually get…._there_."

And that was when Edward chucked his stereo system at the wall.

**Okay, so that was the chapter...haha. The Breaking Dawn spoiler made me SOOOO happy! that's why I had to write it. (If you haven't read it go to ew . com) without the spaces, of course! :D :D Anyways, I'm going to Cleveland for 5 days, I'll be back in time for the Breaking Dawn release party...I already made my shirt! It's amazing! I love it SO much! Anyways, just review, and I'm sorry I'll be gone! Oh, and I probably won't update until AFTER I read Breaking Dawn...so...yeah! So happy Breaking Dawn parties to all of you, and thanks for reviewing my story!  
**

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Bella: "My…my…_breasts_."


	15. Chapter 15

**I decided that I was going to update one last time before Breaking Dawn! So enjoy (both this chapter AND Breaking Dawn!) I just bought the Twilight calender, and god, it made me want to jump Robert Pattinson so bad...haha ;) Well enjoy both Breaking Dawn, the party you go to for it, AND this chapter! :D Review is love! Go Team Edward!**

After Edward threw his stereo system through the wall, which landed him a huge hole about the size of the side of the couch I was laying on, the door swung open.

I barely had time to register anything as I stared at the two girls. What I had been trying to say, after he threw the stereo into the wall, finally squeaked out of my mouth as I turned back to him for just a second, sitting up, "Edward!"

The two Cullen girls were standing there, in the doorway, Alice's perky face replaced by a worried one, but it faded into a relived one as I watched her shoulders visually relax, sinking back down to their normal positions.

"Oh, Bella, no," I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice, but what expression she had written on her face was more surprising to me. Her face was filled with agony and pain, as if she was going to die right on the spot. I never knew that she cared that much about me, in any way, but the expression that she was carrying definitely was compassion and sorrow towards _me_, "Don't tell me you've been…."

"Raped," I finished, and Edward let out a deep, loud growl that filled the room as he ran a hand through his hair, looking around as if to find something else to chuck at the wall, "Edward." I scolded him, as if he was my own child. I prepared to yell at him, to tell him that he should just calm down, to use a demanding voice, but instead, out came a weary, pleading one, as if I needed him more than ever, which I probably did, "Come here."

He was at my side in an instant, hugging me close to his stone cold body, stroking my hair, kissing my forehead, and murmuring in my ear.

"You're all right though, right Bella? You're strong. You can take it. Edward got there in time, didn't he? He got there before he actually tore something, before he actually stole something, right?" Rosalie asked, walking closer towards us. She was covered in engine grease; she had obviously been working on Edward's smashed Volvo, but through all the dark stains and sticky oil that was caking her body, she was still visibly shaking. I was shocked by her behavior. When had she ever acted so concerned about anybody besides Emmett and Alice? When had she ever acted so concerned about _me_? The human girl that she hated the most?

"What? What's going on? Rose! There you are!" Emmett ran up and hugged her, but she fought him off, flailing her arms around as she stared at me, still with the same expression on her face. She crossed her arms and stared at me, her mouth slightly agape. It was a chilling feeling, and Emmett seemed deeply confused. He then got a glance at me, and his eyes turned bug eye huge as he pushed passed Rosalie and ran over to me.

Edward growled, as if I was his cookie, and Emmett wanted it, but he didn't want to give me to him. He tightened his grip on me, and I gasped out in pain as my breasts were being shoved up against his hard chest.

"What's wrong? What hurts? Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Edward asked me, his eyes burning with concern, as much as Rosalie, maybe even more.

"My…my…_breasts_." I gasped as I let my back drop and hit the couch.

Emmett stifled a laugh, and Edward growled at him, shooting him a glare, and Emmett's face turned back into a serious one as he continued to stare at me.

Edward pursed his lips and stared into my eyes, contemplating, "Let me see." He said, softly, yet demanding. I turned and looked at the rest of the people in the room; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle. He pressed a cold hand on top of mine, which was protecting my throbbing right breast. I knew that it was hurt; I knew that it was bruised, and I knew that Edward would go insane if he saw it. I reached for a blanket, to try and cover it up, but he grabbed it in his iron grip, pulling it out of my reach, showing him the brutal black, blue, purple, and slightly red in some places, bruise on my hip from where Chase had shoved me up against the wall. He frowned slightly, scowling in process at the mark, but he turned his attention back to me.

One by one, he pried my fingers off of my breast, exposing it to him. It was only then that I noticed the deep purple it had taken, and I tried to hold back a gasp. Chase had really done that much damage. They were very red, purple, yellow, and even a little bit swollen. Edward had no expression on his face as he just stared at it for about a minute or two. I felt his fingers grasp mine as our hands intertwined together. He squeezed it reassuringly and then looked down at his lap, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Bella…" Emmett's voice broke the silence, "Did this Chase guy rape you?" I nodded my head, and then Emmett quickly got up and ran over to Rosalie, holding her in his arms as they shuffled out the doorway and down the hall. Alice and Carlisle followed, and I was almost glad that Esme wasn't here; she was out hunting with Jasper for the weekend. She would have freaked, and I was glad that Carlisle could understand the privacy that we wanted, or, Edward wanted.

He didn't say anything as Carlisle shut the door. It looked like he was blaming himself, and I sighed, "Edward, it's not your fault." I assured him.

"I didn't get there fast enough. I didn't prevent this from happening." He glanced again at my chest and then he stared back down at his lap.

"Edward…I want nothing more for you to just be happy, for _us_ to just be happy. I love you, Edward, and I would never blame you for anything, understand that. This was Chase's fault again, and I'm tired of you blaming yourself for all the stupid things that happen to me. I _love_ you. That should be all that matters, right?"

"Right," He mumbled, "I love you too."

"Good." I smiled, but he didn't change his expression, it still remained the same frown. I sighed, "Edward."

He stood up and made his way over to his closet, swinging it open to reveal his shirts to me "Pick one." He muttered and then he placed his hands in his pockets before trudging out of the room.

I knew that I didn't sleep well that night. Edward didn't come back for the rest of the night, and I spent most of the time staring out the window and into the night. But, when I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare, just like I feared.

It was the same as the reality, except that Edward hadn't come. Edward was gone. Chase had raped me, leaving me broken on the ground, where I laid as it rained, but Edward never came.

I had woken up with a start, and I was sweating. It was sunny outside, and I wondered what the time was. I was still dressed in one of Edward's shirts, and it was drenched in my sweat. He was leaning up against the wall in front of the couch, staring down at his toes. When my eyes met the top of his head, however, he looked up at me. He looked _ill_, to be honest, as if he hadn't had a good night of sleep, or if he had eaten something rotten. I vaguely thought about how many times I screamed out for Edward during the night.

"Edward…" I strained my voice, "How bad was I?"

He sighed before answering, "I would never lie to you, Isabella, so I will be quite honest with you," I nodded my head as he continued, "I had never heard so much terror in your voice. I had to resist the urge to go to Italy and kill myself for putting you through so much pain."

**Oh, and I'm doing a new thing. It's like the BD quotes...a quote from the next chapter! :D**

Edward: "Damn Debussy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugh, I got Breaking Dawn the other day, and I don't know about anyone else, but I did NOT like it! It got better after like 400 pages, **_**BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH IT YET, SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT PLEASE!! **_**While I was reading, I just didn't feel like I was reading a Twilight book! So I decided that I was going to write another chapter to my story, to maybe raise my spirits. Enjoy the next chapter!**

I groggily moved my head from side to side and then blinked a couple of times before Edward's room came into my view. He wasn't here, but I could hear murmuring down the hallway between vampires.

I groaned, and I realized that I had fallen asleep again. I hadn't passed out, because, if I had, Edward would have been by my side when I woke up, but no one was.

"You're awake," Edward commented, and I turned and saw his beautiful figure resting up against the doorway, an expressionless visage painted on his face. He was ruffling his hair with a towel. He sighed and then wiped his face with it, and his skin slightly glistened, but not like it did in the sunlight. He finished buttoning up a button or two on his shirt, and I realized that there were little droplets of water on his shoulders, arms, and legs that were running down and making dark marks on his shirt.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked, gaping, but then I quickly shut my mouth. I never thought that Edward, a _vampire, _would need to take a shower. He nodded his head, shrugging, "Why?" I questioned his motion.

"I needed it. The warm water sometimes…calms me." He gave me a small smile.

I nodded my head, and then squinted, for the sun was burning so brightly in my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked, placing a hand up to my head and blocking the sun. Edward smiled again and walked over to the window, pulling down the blind as he responded.

"One."

"Thanks." I said, bringing my hand back down to my side. I hurt more then ever, and I could feel my body throbbing, especially where he bruised me. I didn't want to think about him today, not now, at least.

"Charlie came by earlier, asking where you were." I gulped; I hadn't though about Charlie for a moment since I had been rescued from Chase and brought to the Cullen house.

"What did you tell him? Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded, and Edward walked closer to me, staring me down with his topaz eyes.

"You weren't screaming, so I figured that you were actually sleeping this time, and I didn't want to disturb you. I told him that you had a brutal practice, I took you here, so that I could go and grab some things before going back to drop you off and you just crashed and spent the night." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. I was about to say something, but he continued as if he hadn't seen my movement, "He asked to see you, and you rolled over, exposing one of your many bruises," He pointed lightly to the purple mark on my right hip, "And he obviously thought of the worst at the moment. He thought that _I_ did something. But I promised him that you just slipped while we were walking up the front steps of the porch; Esme had just cleaned them, and they were slippery. He bought it, and then left, mumbling to himself about how irresponsible I was," He shrugged again, again as if it wasn't a big deal, "He told me to deliver you to school and then back home as soon as possible, and then he took off towards the station."

"When did he come?" I asked.

"Around eight. I was polite, and so were the rest of the Cullens."

Before I could say anything, however, Alice was standing in the doorway, a silver telephone in her hand, "It's for you, Bella." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as Edward walked over and grabbed the phone out of his sisters' hand. They stared at each other for just a moment, probably having another silent conversation, as he walked back over to me and handed the phone over. Alice left as soon as Edward turned around, and she didn't even flash me a small smile.

"Hello?" I asked as I finally brought the phone up to my ear.

"Bella! Where _are_ you?" It was Angela. I sighed; this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. It would _interesting, _no doubt, but definitely not _fun_, "And where's Edward? Did you two have hot sex all night so you slept all day and decided to skip school?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair and then gently tapped on my feet with his hand. I moved them and he sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and intertwining our left hands together as I rested my head, as best I could with the phone to my ear, on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket around me, to protect me from his cold body, and I softly kissed the nape of his neck.

I could feel my face heat up as he smiled, "No." I said sighing again, but this time, it was a frustrated sigh, "We just had a long night."

"Doing what?" She demanded, and I sighed, _again_. I looked up at Edward, as if I was asking him if I should tell her, and he paused for a moment. Then he gave a slight nod of his head, just one, and I turned my attention back to the impatient Angela at the other end of the phone.

"Edward took me home from swim practice, like normal, right?"

"Yeah…what's the catch?"

"I left my bag in the locker room, so I had to go back, and then…"

"What?"

I sighed, "Edward didn't come with me. It was my mistake; I made him stay and wait at the car."

"So what happened? Bella, hurry up! Lunch is almost over, and I'm staking out in the girls' bathroom!"

"Sorry, Angela," I smiled, sheepishly, and then continued, "I went to leave, and then Chase was there, and he shoved me up against the wall and he started to take off my clothes…" Edward tensed beside me.

"OHMYGOD! CHASE _RAPED_ YOU?!" Angela screamed, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I winced in pain before I finally brought it back to the side of my face. Edward tightened his grip around me, pulling me towards him. He started to absentmindedly twirl my hair with his finger.

"No! He didn't get _that_ far. He didn't manage to take my pants off, but he did manage to do some damage. Nothing major though, just a couple of painful, burning bruises." I laughed uneasily.

"How come Edward didn't get there in time? I mean, he save you, but how come he didn't get there before he bruised you?"

"Damn Debussy." Edward muttered under his breath, and then Carlisle gave a small knock on the door.

"I gotta go, Angela. I'll talk to you later, okay? I'll be there tomorrow at school, probably."

"Okay, yeah, I gotta go too, before someone catches me. Bye!" And she disconnected the phone.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." Edward shook his head, "Look at you! It's all my fault…Debussy…Debussy…"

"I love Debussy." I smiled, and he didn't even smile back, "Edward, please!" He stood up and started walking towards the door, leaving and walking down the hallway, "Edward!" I sat up, and Carlisle walked towards me.

"If you think he's acting that bad, you're lucky you didn't see him when you were asleep," Carlisle whispered, and I gulped. I could feel myself physically pale as Carlisle removed the blanket from me and applied ointment onto my bruises. He started at my hip. The cold, gooey substance felt good on my flaming skin, and I wanted nothing more then Edward to hold me in his arms.

"It's not his fault." I whispered as Carlisle moved up my body and onto my arms and shoulders. Between the car accident, caused by Chase as well, and the attempted rape, also caused by Chase, I was pretty torn up…physically. Edward, on the other hand, was torn up mentally. I would never blame him for anything, and he would never blame me for anything. I guess you would call us both biased to each other, but it wasn't either of our faults, it wasn't, but Edward just couldn't get a grip on anything at all. It was like he was just trying to mentally hang on to anything, trying to get a hold on life, his life, and trying to not _kill _himself.

The words had pained me, when he had said them, _"I had never heard so much terror in your voice. I had to resist the urge to go to Italy and kill myself for putting you through so much pain."_ I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi. But Edward would never do that to me, right? He would never put me through so much pain, right? He wouldn't ever try to hurt me; he wouldn't ever put _himself_ through so much pain just because he had saved me, but just not in time? He never acted like this when James had hurt me, and my injuries were definitely worse. It couldn't be possible that he loved me more now then he could have when James had attacked me. It just couldn't, but it just could. I didn't think that vampires were real, and then I met Edward. I could be that I didn't think that Edward loved me more then he did a year ago, and I could be entirely and utterly wrong, just like I was about vampires. Then, realization hit me. Edward _would_ go to the Volturi and kill himself for me. If he felt that he hurt me just enough, he would go to that dreadful place that haunted my nightmares and kill himself.

And that was when I stood up, shoving past Carlisle as he was still rubbing in the ointment on an unexplainable bruise that he found on my left arm. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the stairs. I had to find Edward; I had to make sure that he was all right.

I checked in the living room, first. Emmett and Jasper were sitting there, trying to look amused as they watched a Mariners baseball game.

"I could hit the ball harder then _that_." Emmett muttered under his breath as someone hit the ball into the outfield. The defensive player didn't get the ball, and he threw it back into the infield.

"I could _throw_ better then that." Jasper muttered back, and then there was another runner on base, who was running around third and heading for home. The outfielder threw the ball at the catcher, which soared over his head and hit a board in back of home plate. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, their lips pursed together in a tight line as they sat on the ground, their backs leaned up against the couch as they burst into a roar of laughter. They clutched their stomachs as they pointed to the TV screen and continued to laugh.

"Hey!" I yelled, and they both stopped laughing and turned around to look at me.

"Bella's up! How you feeling?" Emmett smiled, "Wanna watch the game with us? We're comparing it to our game of baseball. These people on the TV get paid millions of dollars every year to _suck_!" Jasper laughed at Emmett, and smiled back at me.

"No, I don't. Where's Edward?"

"Uh, I don't know. He was really angry. Like, _fuming_. He broke that vase right there. Esme got _really_ mad." Emmett smiled, barring his perfectly white teeth at me as he pointed to the vase on the other side of the staircase. I walked around and gasped at the millions of little, porcelain shards that were scattered all over the floor.

"Esme thinks he needs an anger management class, but then she realized that he may lose control in this situation and kill the psychiatrist." Jasper said, and Rosalie walked into the room, a towel in her hands. She was wringing it between her shaking fingers, trying to get he oil grease off of them as she snorted at the baseball game on TV. She didn't look at me, and I wondered if she knew my presence in the room.

"Pigs." She scoffed, "Watch something _good_, like a fashion show or something. Alice and I love those."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but kept them on the baseball game. She groaned, "I'm going to go and check on Bella, make sure she's okay, you know make…" She turned and stared at me. She let a small smile form on her face, "Bella!" I smiled back, but just a little bit, "You're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he took off in the Volvo. Just finished fixing it."

I gulped as my heart rate started accelerating, "He's…not here? Did he say where he was going?" I asked.

"No," She frowned, "But he was anger, _seething_, to be honest, like someone had just kidnapped you and was holding you hostage."

"Yeah, like someone had just stolen his virtue!" Emmett roared with laughter as I rolled my eyes, letting my face turn red. Rosalie smacked him in the arm.

"Do you know when he's going to be back?" I asked, trying to keep my shaky voice calm.

"No." She shook her head and then started up the stairs, brushing past me in the process. I stood there, frozen, and then I knew what I needed to do. I needed to follow him. I needed to make sure that he wasn't going to Italy.

"Alice?" I called, and she appeared at my side in an instant, her perky self returned.

"Yeah?" She squeaked, bouncing up and down, excited.

"Do you know where the keys are to the Aston Martin?"

"Yeah!" She said, grinning larger and then jumping up and down higher.

"Well go and get them," I said, "We're going on a little road trip."

**Quote from next chapter:**

Chase: "Look, Bella, I'm sorry, I just need to talk to you…in private."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry, but I can not hold it in any longer, I am updating this story. I really REALLY want to, and it IS my favorite story to write. I LOVE it SO much, and I'm glad that you guys do too! So here's the update, because I can't possibly keep anything in any longer! I already know everything that's going to happen, and I promise you that I am not going to write like a thousand pages and it's going to end. Trust me; I'll try to contain myself that much. Enjoy! (oh, and I finished Breaking Dawn yesterday!) Not my favorite, but whatever. Just enjoy the next chapter!**

I hate this car.

I hate it.

I especially hated it because everyone was staring at me. _Everyone_. I made like a Cullen and sped down the highway, Alice telling me which way to go as she relaxed at perfect ease in the seat.

"Ew, Bella, god, what did you do? Blindly look around in Edward's closet trying to find something to wear?"

I gritted my teeth together as Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at my outfit choice. _I_ liked it, but it _was_ Edwards, so, of _course_ I liked it, "You know what, Alice?" I seethed through my teeth, "I don't _care_ what I look like."

"Stop!" She commanded, "Bella! Stop the car!" I freaked, and involuntarily slammed on the brakes of the car, and I flew forward, the steering wheel held me back.

"Alice!" I screeched, "You could have _killed_ us!"

"Look!" She jabbed out a finger, and I stared at where she was pointing. It was only then that I realized that we were at the school, and the bell had just rung. People were swarming out of the buildings, and I managed to point out Jessica, Angela, and Lauren from the crowd as they swarmed out of the Cafeteria. But, what caught Alice's eye was Edward, and he was arguing with Coach Clapp, "Park the car, park the car." She demanded as I pulled into a parking space, right next to Edward's Volvo. Edward stared me with worried eyes as I got out. Alice stayed in the car, and I shrugged my shoulders as I ran towards Edward, grabbing both of his cold hands in mine. He squeezed them reassuringly.

"Edward, never do that again. Tell me where you're going before you take off, okay?" I asked, and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

He nodded his head and then bent down to whisper in my ear, "You may have wanted to change before you came though. I'm amazed that Alice let you leave the house looking like that."

I blushed and looked down at Edward's blue dress shirt and my jeans from last night, "He should be coming up any minute now." Coach Clapp said, looking down at his watch and then eyeing me.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward, taking his right hand in mine and dropping his other to his side.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" I recognized that voice, and I didn't want to turn and look at him. Edward growled as he pulled me closer towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

It was Chase.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's cold, rock hard, torso, and then turned and looked at the face that haunted my every dream. I could feel myself pale as his strikingly green eyes stared into mine, and he gave me an evil smile. His brown hair was partly covered by a large bandage, but that was the only damage that had been done to him. I whimpered, involuntarily, and Edward tightened his grip on me. My chest and bruises on my stomach was being ground into Edward's rock hard torso, and I slumped in his arms. Edward noticed this and then growled at Chase as he pulled away some, and then stepped back a couple of feet. Chase stepped forward, and Edward stepped back again, giving him a deep growl from the very back of his throat. I heard the car door open, and Alice was about to get out, but Edward stared at her, for just a minute, and she nodded her head.

"Bella, can I have the key?" She asked, sweetly, and I nodded. She walked over to me, glaring at Chase as he took another step towards Edward and I. We took another step back. I handed the keys to her, with my shaky hands, and then she took them, glaring at Chase again before getting into the Aston Martin, driving away. I wanted nothing more then to get into the Volvo with Edward and drive away, drive away from Chase, drive away from everything.

Then, Chase took two long steps and grabbed onto my arm. I gasped and Edward growled at him, taking a threatening step towards him as he pulled me towards his body, "Listen, _Edward_, let me talk to her, all right?"

"Bella does _not_ want to talk to you." Edward said through gritted teeth, "Haven't you hurt her enough?" His teeth were clenched.

Kill him, Edward, please.

I had never wanted Edward to personally kill someone for me, and I didn't want him to do this now, but I wanted Chase gone, completely gone from my life. Why couldn't he pick on someone else? Like Lauren, maybe?

Chase sighed and turned to me, "Look, Bella, I'm sorry; I just need to talk to you…in private."

"NO!" Edward shouted, causing half of the school population that was outside to turn and look at us, "Nothing. You will not talk to her about _anything_! You attempted to _rape_ her. How do you expect her to trust you enough to take you to a place to talk _in. private._" He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't do any damage!" He protested, and that was when Edward quickly undid his shirt from my body, exposing the bruises that were up and down my stomach, my hips, and my arms. Edward turned me around and showed him whatever was causing my back pain, "Oh, Pssh, big deal. They'll heal." And that was when I heard a crash of glass, the pieces shattering all over the ground as I turned around and watched Chase's body meet the glass of his own Toyota windshield. I stared, with my mouth agape, Edward's shirt open, the wind hitting my bruises in all the wrong places, at Chase, who was severely bleeding.

"Call 911! Quick, call an ambulance!" I couldn't bear to watch.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Swan!" Principal Greene called, his large, deep voice booming over the population of screaming students.

Everything was happening so fast. My bruises seemed to be getting worse, my heartbeat was drumming in my ears, and there was the annoying screeching of teenagers. Everyone was moving so fast, and the ground seemed to be spinning. Everything was happening too fast, way too fast for me to understand. Chase's groans as he tried to get out of the front seat of his car and the shouting of 'call 911' over and over again seemed to echo through my mind. A loud, whirring of sirens was heard, and I felt all the air escape out of my throat, and I tried to breathe in and out, but my mouth felt dry. The principal was calling for us, and I tried to breathe again. My lungs seemed to clam up. I couldn't feel my legs, and I could barely register anything around me.

"Edward…Edward, I can't breathe!" I stuttered out of my mouth, and I felt the world cave into black as I passed out.

**Quote from next chapter: **

Angela: "Bella! Is that Edward's _shirt_ you're wearing?"


	18. Chapter 18

**AHHHH! I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS STORY!! It's not FAIR! Well here's an update! Congrats! :) I love this story, sorry people. I just do...SO MUCH. Enjoy, please!  
**

"Is she all right?" An unknown voice asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, her boyfriend." His sweet, velvet voice made my heart flutter.

"Well then, Edward Cullen, please tell me what happened. How did she pass out? Do you know why she passed out?" The man asked him.

"She just told me, 'Edward…Edward. I can't breathe.' And then she passed out."

"What happened before that?"

"This guy that tried to rape her the other night, before I stopped him, and he came up to us, asking to speak to Bella in private…" He gritted his teeth together, "And then he grabbed onto her and he didn't believe that he hurt her. I showed him the bruises, he thought nothing of them, and then I threw him into the windshield of his car."

He paused for a moment before speaking, "That's…That's quite a story you have there. Is this potential rapist at the hospital now?"

"Yes, the doctor that is treating him is Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, he's my father." Edward said.

"All right boys." He let out a sigh and then stood up, his voice moving away from me. I groaned and then opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times. I felt woozy.

"Edward?" I asked, and I reached a hand up. He took it in his and squeezed it.

"Bella. You're all right," He breathed, "You gave me a scare there."

I smiled back at him, "I'm fine." I grunted as I sat up. Edward placed a hand on the small of my back, wrapping his arm around my waist as he helped me up.

"You got her, buddy?" The man asked, and I realized that he was a hospital worker.

"Yes, she's fine now." I collapsed into his arms, and the two workers moved towards me, as if I was going to slip out of Edward's iron grip.

"I'm fine." I smiled at them, and felt tired. I could feel my eyes droop.

"Stay awake." Edward commanded.

The fact that Carlisle had to treat Chase in the hospital unnerved me. He shouldn't treat him; he shouldn't be able to have that privilege…to have that right.

Once we saw Mr. Greene, after thirty minutes, he didn't sentence me or Edward to anything; in fact, we were let off free when Edward showed him my bruises. I still blushed when he did it, and I felt a little dizzy and tired, but Edward told me that I had to stay awake or else I would never wake up again.

The principal did say that Edward and I would have to go and wish our 'blessings' to Chase at the hospital, with which Edward growled at.

People were whispering and staring at us, and saying things like, "Where did he get so strong?" and, "My, my! Edward Cullen just got instantly more attractive!" and, "Is he _sure_ he's not Superman?"

Angela had gaped at me as Edward and I walked, hand in hand, out of the principals' office and towards his Volvo. I remembered the last words she had said to me too, before Edward carefully helped me into the car.

"Bella!" She had whispered, trying to make sure that no one else could hear her, "Is that Edward's _shirt_ you're wearing?"

I had ignored her, but let a blush crawl to my face as Edward closed the door. He took off, and after about a minute or two of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry. Everything was so messed up, nothing was right. I had gotten into a car accident, I had been raped…well someone _tried_ to rape me…and Edward…oh _Edward._ Poor Edward. He was beating himself up for nothing. It wasn't his fault.

"Bella? What's wrong? What hurts now? Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm sorry I've put you through so much pain….I'm sorry that I didn't…"

"Stop it! Just _stop _it!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air and then letting them drop. I buried my face in my hands. I needed to just get out and think. Think about how to fix this mess, "Unlock the door, Edward." I commanded, but he didn't move a muscle.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I just need some time to think. And I think that you do too. Nothing is your fault, Edward. You need to remember that. I will get better. I'm better now! I feel completely fine, I'm just bruised. Just _please_ Edward. Take some time to think about this, okay?"

He still didn't move, and I groaned, unlocking the door myself, quickly stepping out and slamming the door behind me. I started walking along the side of the road, the ground sloshing underneath my feet. The leaves cracked too, and I could still hear the purring of the Volvo next to me as Edward inched along at my pace, the window rolled down. He glanced over at me every other second, a worried, painful expression placed on his face, "Bella don't do anything stupid." He warned. I huffed and started walking faster. He sped the car up to catch up with me, "Bella, please, get back into the car and we can talk about this," I growled again, gritting my teeth together as I broke into a run, as fast as my bruised legs could go away from him. He sped the car up as well, and I gritted my teeth harder together. I just needed some time alone, couldn't he understand my request? I glanced to the dense forest next to me, and I realized what I had to do to be alone. Then, I took a different turn and started running into the thick woods that were next to me, away from the road.

"Bella! BELLA!" He shouted after me, and I continued to run, barely missing trees. I tripped over a branch, its vines curling around my ankles as I still ran. I managed to get my rhythm back, and I ran faster. The trees were just a blur around me; I could still hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to be alone.

_Never go into the woods alone. _Edward had warned me so long ago, when none of this was happening to me. I tripped over a root and landed face first into the wet dirt. It was soft and cold underneath my skin, and I let my breath catch up to me. I lifted up my head and then saw a blur of red flash past me. Everything stopped. My breathing, my heartbeat, my body, _everything_. Victoria? Then, everything started up in fast forward. I started breathing too fast for my own good, and my heart started fluttering like a hummingbird as I started to get up. There was a shrill of someone's scream cutting through my eardrums, and then I saw another flash of red. A hiss, her familiar hiss echoed through the woods, and I stood up, panicking, "Edward?" I asked, gulping as I looked around. I saw nothing but trees; I couldn't even see the road anymore as I turned around.

"Edward's not coming." She hissed in her perfect soprano voice.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as my heartbeat accelerated into full motion. I heard the hiss again, this time closer, and then a growl. I winced. I was going to die, right now, right here, in the middle of the forest. Before I could register anything, the ground was gone underneath my feet and cold hands were wrapped around my body, pulling me close to them. I didn't dare open my eyes, I couldn't bear to. I could be Victoria. Oh god, she was going to take me away and kill me. Kill me in front of _him_…Edward. Bringing me out of my anxious thoughts, they grabbed onto my wrist and swung me over their back.

It was Edward. My body relaxed as I molded onto his perfectly shaped back. I clung onto his body by wrapping my legs around his hips and wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck as I heard the same hiss.

"Edward Cullen….Bella Swan…" She whispered, and I let out a gasp of fear. She was so close to us, but she was nowhere to be seen. My heartbeat accelerate. Edward could be gone in just a few seconds, if she decided to pounce from wherever she was, but Edward would never take me close to her, no matter _if_ he was mad at me or not.

"We're almost there. We're almost there, love. Don't be afraid, love, never be afraid," He whispered to me. I didn't have the nerve to say anything, so I just gave him a quick kiss on the side of his head, right above his ear, to reassure him.

"Aww, how sweet. Enjoy the moment while you can." She hissed, "It will be your last." And then, she was gone. I couldn't feel her presence around me. I saw his Volvo, and I felt as if life had been given to me. Edward shoved me into his car, closing the door and then starting up the engine as we drove down the street as fast as the car could go. I started shaking, my whole body, and I shuddered at the thought of her voice. I was close to getting killed….Edward was so close to getting killed…_we_ were so close to getting killed.

But there was one thing I knew; Edward couldn't be able to blame himself for not coming in time, even if he did save me from something other then Chase. To be honest, I would have rather it be Chase then Victoria, any day of the week.

I turned to his anxious face, his eyes fixed to the road, an angry, determined expression painted on him.

"Now we're even." I said to him, and he nodded, not turning to look at me as he sped around a corner. He attempted to speed up, but the Volvo protested.

"Now we're even." He agreed.

**Oh, and I know that you may be thinking...umm...WHY did she put this in? Or other things in different chapters...well...it all makes sense later, trust me, just like Stephenie Meyer, all the stupid things that she puts in makes sense in the end. So...yeah. I'm not trying to compare myself to that wonderful writer written above, but I'm just making a Twilight comparison. (Like I do normally anyways)...so yeah. okay, I'll be quiet now! Review! I'm sorta liking this 'Quote' thing, what do you guys think of it? Do you like it or should I not do it anymore? OH! And tell me what you thought about the chapter!! Review is love!**

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "Another nightmare?"

Bella: "Yes...about..."

Edward: "Victoria?"

Bella: "No...drowning."


	19. Chapter 19

**WOW! 200 REVIEWS?? THANKS! Sorry if I'm updating too fast for you guys! I just love it, get over it! :)**** Anyways, here's the next chapter, please enjoy! (Oh, and remember, everything I put into this story makes sense in the end.) Oh, and I don't know the like mascot of Jake's school….I tried to look it up, but I couldn't find it. :( **

I was pacing around my room, in front of my window, waiting for Edward to come back. I was scared to go away from Charlie for any second, and waiting here for Edward for almost ten minutes made me really terrified. Victoria _had_ been in those woods, and she _had_ wanted to kill us. She knew where my scent went, and, mixed with Edward's scent, my scent was unexplainably strong. She could burst through my window at any moment and kill me. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Edward, to tell him I loved him before she killed me.

There was a stir at my window, and I gasped, stopping pacing for a second. My whole body started to shake. Was it Victoria? I stepped backwards, tripping over a pair of shoes and landing on the floor. I scooted back to the wall and tried to breathe evenly. Where was Edward when I needed him?

"Ed-Edward?" I heard more sounds, and then they jumped into my room through the window. I screamed and I could hear Charlie's footsteps running up the stairs.

"Bella?" He asked, frantic, and I realized that my visitor was Edward. I let my breathing slow and then he glanced at me, anxiously, before darting into the closet, just before Charlie entered the room, "Bella?" He asked, bending down next to me on the floor, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uh…a….a bird flew in through my window. It just scared me, that's all." I lied, smiling at him. Charlie visibly relaxed and then got up and closed the window, locking it.

"I don't understand why you keep that window open all the time….let's in quite a lot of hot air." Charlie muttered, "Well…goodnight, Bells. Sleep well." I nodded my head.

"You too," I said, and he bent down, kissing my forehead before disappearing. I stood up, and Edward was holding me in his arms before I could register anything.

"Oh, Bella…you must have been scared all night."

I nodded my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso, "I wouldn't leave Charlie's side for anything. Did Alice see Victoria anywhere?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"He didn't see her anywhere near you, but she did have a vision of Emmett chasing after her," He smiled, "He was really excited about that."

I laughed, and then yawned, "So…Emmett's going after her?"

Edward nodded his head, "Yes, love." I yawned again. It had been a long day, between Chase and Victoria, I was beat, "You're tired." Edward commented, "Time for a human moment. Go to sleep, love." He gave me a crooked smile and then lifted me up off the ground and set me down in my bed, wrapping the covers around me. He kissed my cheek and then went and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Goodnight, Love." He said.

"Goodnight." I smiled as I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed of swim team. It was our first meet, and I was up on the block, ready to dive into the icy water below. It was murky, dark, and filled with unknown objects, that I really didn't want to know what they were. The announcer whistled, and I dove off the block and into the water. I fought in the dark water, unable to see anything, unable to talk, unable to breath. It was pulling me down, and I could feel my body go numb in the icy coldness of it, and then, I lost consciousness….forever.

I sat up with a start. Edward was by my side, my hands in his. He was stroking my hair, and I immediately felt dizzy. Was I really going to drown?

I turned and stared into Edward's worry filled topaz eyes and launched myself into his arms, wrapping my arms as tight as I could around him. I didn't care if it hurt. I needed him, I needed him more then ever.

He shushed me, stroking my hair as I let my heart decelerate, "Another nightmare?" He whispered, after about a moment or two of silence.

I nodded my head, "Yes...about..." I couldn't say it. I would look like an idiot.

"Victoria?" He asked as he tensed beside me.

I shook my head, and he relaxed, "No...Drowning."

"Drowning?" He asked, confused, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, drowning. I…I…I dove in and the water was murky, cold, and dark, and I…I just drowned, and you…you weren't there, and it was just…oh Edward!" We didn't say anything for the rest of the night, as we just laid there in each other's arms, and I eventually fell asleep in Edward's iron grip. No nightmares came this time; just a big, blank nothing. It was as if Edward's arms were a shield, protecting me from the terrors in my head.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward wasn't there, and I shook it off. He was probably just going back to go and get his Volvo. I sighed and got ready for school. I didn't have the energy to dress in something amazingly nice, for me, so I just pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as I trudged down the stairs. Fortunately, Charlie wasn't there, probably either fishing or down at the station. It didn't bother me, and I continued making my breakfast like it was no big deal, because, really, it wasn't. I placed the bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop.

Was I really going to drown? I couldn't possibly drown, could I? No, Edward would come and save me before it was too late. But…he can't swim. And if Edward can't swim, then Edward can't save me, and I'll drown, and I'll die, and I'll put Edward through so much pain that he will have to go to the Volturi and end his life. I shuddered at the thought of them as the toast popped up with a springing sound. I pulled the bread out and went to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing out a stick of butter and strawberry jam. I closed the door, and then eyed the blue sheet of paper that was stuck to the front of the fridge with a square, black magnet. On the sheet of paper was the swim meet schedule. The first one on the list caught my eye.

**FIRST MEET: MARCH 27****TH**

**FORKS SPARTANS VS QUILEUTES INDIANS **

I let my mouth drop to the ground, and the butter and jelly jar drop too. The jar broke, sending glass everywhere. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it! Today couldn't be the 27th, it just _couldn't_! This just wasn't fair. After everything that had happened to me today…yesterday…this week…it couldn't be happening. It couldn't. It couldn't.

"NO!" I screamed, letting myself drop to the floor as I put my hands in my head. I wasn't ready for this. Maybe tomorrow, yes, but not after that horrible dream I had last night…no, "Bella…Bella, just get control of yourself. It's not that bad, right? All you have to do is swim down the pool and back, and you'll be fine. Edward will be there waiting at the end to pull you out of the water, everything will be fine." I tried to reassure myself as I went to stand up, but I fell, slamming my elbow into the counter top I was leaning against. I gasped out in pain and then gripped my elbow as I slipped on the jam on the ground. I hit the ground and tried to bit back the tears. I had hit my funny bone, "Ow." I winced, and then the door opened and he was by my side in an instant.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right? What happened?" He wrinkled his nose, probably in disgust of the strawberry jam on the floor, and he helped me up, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding my elbow in the other as he set me down in a chair. He placed a hand on my head, looking me in the eyes, "What happened?" He demanded.

"We have a swim meet today…I just wasn't ready, and I dropped the jelly, which I slipped on."

Edward visibly relaxed, "It wasn't Victoria?" He asked, and I gasped at the sound of her name, "I'm sorry." Edward said, "I shouldn't have said that. Are you well enough to go to school?" He asked.

I gave him a smile, and then leaned up and placed a peck on his lips, "Now I'm ready. Thanks."

"Anytime, love. Anytime."

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "Are you having a vision? Alice, what happened?"

Alice: "Oh no. Bella…"


	20. Chapter 20

The school day seemed to drag on forever, and the seconds were counting down to the minute I dove into that water….the time that I died. I _was_ going to drown; it was inevitable when you were me. And, to make matters worse, it was _sunny_ today. Edward, being the overprotective boyfriend that he is, decided to join me for school. I thought he was just going to drop me off, but then he actually grabbed an umbrella out of the back of his Volvo and shielded the sun light off of him as we walked towards our first building.

None of the other Cullens had bothered to show up today, trying not to expose their coven, but Edward was risking his life, risking his secret. I couldn't bear it if he had to leave again because he did something stupid, like he was right now.

He was wearing sunglasses, naturally, and a coat that was buttoned up to his neck along with gloves and pants. _Everyone_ was staring; people moved out of the way so that they could see a Cullen at school when it was _sunny_. They stared at him, mouths agape, as they parted from the sidewalk like he was the newest celebrity. Some people giggled about the umbrella.

"Hey! Cullen! Why do you have an umbrella? Huh? Afraid you'll burn in the sun or somethin'?" Someone yelled from the crowd of students. Edward, however, wasn't fazed by the comment; he didn't move an inch, and we had continued towards our first period.

Once we were in the classroom, I felt instantly bad for Edward. Normally, in English, we sat in the middle of the classroom, but the sun was shining right on our table. _And_ Mr. Mason decided to open up the blinds all the way. Edward and I took the table in the very back of the room, the very corner, where the sun was shining the least. He hid his face in his coat, and I wanted nothing more then for Edward to be comfortable, but I knew why he was coming. He wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to me at my first swim meet, and he couldn't go to it if he wasn't at school. I moaned, in complete and utter discomfort, and it was all for Edward. I didn't want to have to make him suffer like this, not for me. Not for clumsy, clumsy me.

It was uncomfortable for him through the rest of the day too, and I couldn't even _think_ about what the other students were thinking. Edward would occasionally growl at some people, as he hid under his coat the entire time. Lunch was the worst; it was completely silent between the two of us. Edward was staring down at the food he wasn't going to eat, poking it with a fork as he hid between the collars of his jacket that he had yet to take off since the day started. The only table that was left, the one that everyone always ran away from, the Cullens table, was right in the sun, and I had tried to move it, but Edward had placed an iron hand on the table. It had sparkled a little, causing someone to turn as rainbows danced on their faces, and Edward retracted his hand like it had been burned.

"Edward, why don't you just go home?" I asked, and someone walked by our table, staring at both of us strangely. Edward stared him down as best as he could, "You look a little…sick." I said, choosing a different word.

"No." Was all Edward said, and he glanced up at me just for a second, and then back down at his food.

The sun had managed to go under the clouds as the day ended, and Edward's mood brightened. We were in our last period together, and Edward was looking down at his paper, scribbling feverishly onto it, while still hiding under his jacket like he had committed a crime. I sighed, realizing that it was all my fault, when I realized that someone had turned the lights down. I glanced out the window and noticed that there was no sun coming through the window; in fact, there was no sun at all.

_Edward! _I had scribbled, excited that he would act like normal now, _the sun's gone! _I passed the note to him, and his head snapped up as he stared through the window. I smiled at him, and he gave me a crooked smile as he took off his gloves and jacket, swinging them over the back of his seat. Several people gasped, but Edward and I saw nothing to it.

That would be the last happy moment that I had, I realized, as Edward and I walked down the path towards the pool. My heartbeat was thumping in my ears, and I couldn't believe that my life was going to end in just an hour, "Something wrong?" He asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to die." I said, in monotone, as I continued to stare at nothing.

He laughed, "You're not going to die; I'll make sure of it." He squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Trust me."

"Bella! Bella!" Angela ran up to me, smiling, "Hey, Edward. Are you excited about the swim meet?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. Nervous, to be honest." Edward reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"Me too, but I just can't wait to swim! It's going to be so much fun! How are you feeling? Okay?" Angela asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I've felt better."

She smiled, "Yeah, I can tell! I can't believe that Chase would do something like that. He seemed like such a sweet guy." She sighed, "Oh well, I gotta go, I'll see you later, Bella! Bye Edward!" She waved and then ran off.

"I like her." Edward said, giving me a crooked smile, "Her thoughts were what she was saying too, she was being completely honest."

I nodded, smiling, "That's good. Yeah, I trust Angela. I'm going to go and get changed now, all right?" He nodded and then kissed me on top of my forehead.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too." I smiled, pecking him on the lips before turning into the locker room, where I would change into my death suit.

Angela blabbed on about this and that, mostly about Chase, that's why I tuned her out, "I just can't believe that Chase is sick! Do you know how he _got_ sick? Oh and why were the ambulances here yesterday? I saw you there…and the windshield of someone's car was smashed in. Whoever it was, I feel sorry for the bill that they have to pay to fix that. Well I'm done, Bella. You ready?" It wasn't until then that I realized that I had been done ten minutes ago. I had been staring at myself in the mirror, getting a good look in before I died, "Whoa, Bella, you look pale. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

The hour went by so quickly, I barely had time to register anything. The sun had come back out, so Edward had to hide under the canopy that they set up on one side of the pool. My first event was a 50 breast. I only knew breaststroke and freestyle, since I wasn't there to learn either butterfly or backstroke.

"Girls 17-18 50 meter breaststroke. First heat, step up." I announcer said. I was in lane 5, and I could see Edward on the other side of the pool, smiling at me under the canopy. I saw Alice run up to him, an umbrella over her head. She pulled the collar of her jacket down and placed the umbrella on the ground. She smiled and waved at me. Edward started smiling at me, and I smiled back, "Swimmers take your mark." The water below was clear, unlike in my dreams, and it sparkled slightly in the sunlight. I put my hands down to touch the top of the block, gripping onto the edge just like Chase had shown me to do, to dive in. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I'm not going to die, I can't possibly die.

He sounded the buzzer, and I dove into the water.

**Edward's POV**

"So, Edward, how was it like going to school while it was sunny?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to be here unless you went to school." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess that is true!" She pondered for a moment, and then shook her head, "Oh well, I sneaked in anyway. So how was school? How many people-"

"Alice, be quiet!" I commanded her, "I'm trying to watch Bella swim. You know, make sure that she doesn't hurt herself, or drown."

"Oh…" She said, and Bella, my love, was faster then the other five people in the other lanes. She stopped at the end, grabbing the side with her right hand before turning in the other direction. I smiled; she was doing so well, even through her injuries. I looked over at Alice, to see if she was smiling too, and she had a blank expression on her face as she stared at nothing.

A vision.

Of course!

"Alice? Alice?" I asked her, shaking her shoulder. Not at this time! Bad time to have a vision, Alice! Bad time! Not while Bella's in the water, and it's sunny, and I'm helpless as a vampire.

"Are you having a vision?" I asked her, "Alice, what happened?" I demanded, getting more nervous by the second.

She snapped out of it, "Oh no. Bella…" Those weren't the words I wanted to hear. She replayed the vision in her head.

_Bella was about to win, she was so close to touching the wall, when, all of a sudden, there was a flash of a rainbow, more red then anything else, and she was gone from the water. _

The crowd gasped, and then muttered to each other, _"Where'd the girl in lane five go?" _

"BELLA!" I shouted, and I knew what I had to do, even if I _was_ exposing the coven, "Move! Move! _Move!_" I commanded as I shoved through the mass of people, who stared at me with wide eyes, like I was some type of alien.

"_Whoa, why does he sparkle like that?"_

"_Hey, watch it buddy!"_

"_Where'd Bella Swan go? She was there just a second ago."_

"_How much glitter did this fruit put on him today? Damn, he glows like a neon sign!"_

I finally got to the end of the people, right next to the tape wrapped around the pool; the human border line, and I could feel all of my senses go away as I stared at the empty lane five, and all of the other girls who stopped in the other lanes, looking around for my love. She was gone. She was gone. Bella was gone. It was all my fault, I wasn't there, I wasn't there to pull her out of the water in time. I…I…was it Chase? No, I would have seen him, and heard his disgusting, perverted thoughts. Before I could even think about who took her, before I could even register anything, Alice gave me the answer through her head.

_Victoria._

**Quote from next chapter:**

Bella: "Victoria, I was _raped._"

Victoria: "Aw, and your poor, helpless vampire, Edward didn't make it in time to save you? Well don't count on him saving you now either. All that's going to be left of you when I finish is your mangled corpse."


	21. Chapter 21

**BEWARE! SHORT CHAPTER! BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY! ENJOY!!**

**Bella's POV**

I'm dead.

I'm dead, I'm really dead.

I died.

But if I died, how come I could still feel wind rushing past my face? Was it Edward? No, the arms would have been familiar, which they weren't. I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't think I could. I must have died, I must have.

I knew that I didn't, however, when I felt my body hit the floor. My legs went over my head, and I tumbled into a wall. I moaned out in pain as I blinked, opening up my eyes. I wish that I hadn't. Victoria was standing in front of me, about twenty feet away, her red hair glowing in the sunlight, her body sparkling as she grew a menacing, evil smile on her face.

"Bella Swan…it's so nice to see you again." She said, her voice sounding like a cat. She purred, a low rumbling sound escaping from her throat. I didn't recognize my surroundings, but I didn't like them. I was in a large, empty, concrete room, with the door impounded in. I managed to sit up, just a little. I was gasping for my breath, and my chest hurt more then ever. I had landed on them as I had skidded into the wall.

"Edward…" I gasped, reaching a hand involuntarily up to my chest. They were throbbing, and my heart was beating in my ears. She stalked towards me, and I backed up.

"Edward's not coming." She snarled, baring her pearly white teeth at me. I backed up again, "What's the matter?" She asked, noticing my discomfort as I still held my hand up to my chest, "You're clumsy enough, shouldn't you be used to slipping?"

"Victoria, I was _raped_." I managed to spit out, but she didn't seemed fazed by it. I didn't know why I was saying this. I just wanted Edward. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did everything have to happen to _me_?

She gave me a fake pout before bending down next to me, "Aw, and your poor, helpless vampire, Edward didn't make it in time to save you?"

"No...he did, someone was attempting to rape me...but..." As I was talking, I started backing away from her, running into the wall as I turned my head to the side, but she cut me off.

"Well don't count on him saving you now either. All that's going to be left of you when I finish is your mangled corpse." She realized that I wouldn't say anything, "Now, I'm not going to make anything special for Edward. I'm just going to get this done easy, unlike James. That was the one mistake he made. You're just a meager, weak human." She snarled, her lip curling over her teeth, showing me them again, "I would kill you now. Right now, to be exact, but I figure that since I have you where I want you, I might as well have fun with it, right?"

That was when I had had enough. I jumped up to my feet, prepared to run in the other direction, towards the impounded door, but she shouted, "Oh no you don't!" And then I was being shoved up against the wall. I heard a bone crack, but I didn't want to believe that it was one of mine. I couldn't figure out which one it was, but all I knew was that she had two hands on my shoulders, shoving me against the concrete wall.

"Edward…" I whispered, and she brought my body forward, and then slammed it back up against the wall. I whimpered in pain as she let go of me. I felt hopeless, useless. I was surely going to die. I _was_ a mangled body, just laying there on the floor in front of her.

"Now are we going to continue with this, or are you going to make this more difficult then it needs to be?" She sneered, and I couldn't breath. If she was human, if she couldn't hear my heartbeat, I could have made like a possum and faked dead, but I couldn't. I couldn't move anything, however, and she didn't move any closer to me, "Your mate's brother tried to get a hold of me yesterday…did you send him out to catch me? Because you're just a helpless human, you can't possibly have enough brains in your head to think about sending someone out after me….I was hoping it would be Edward." She grinned, "That would have been fun, but then, I realized that you would be too scared to have him leave your side."

I moaned, and I just wanted out of here. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be thriving in pain on the concrete ground, "Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could, again. I started to cry. I couldn't help it.

"Crying like a little baby isn't going to help anything, Bella Swan. You _will_ die, and there will be nothing you or your Edward can do about it." She bent down close to my face, her cold breath against my cheek as she bared her teeth at me, her black eyes staring into mine, "Any last words before you die?"

If Edward had just changed me into a vampire, I wouldn't be in this predicament. If he hadn't been so stubborn. I didn't know why he didn't want me to be a vampire. I would be with him forever, and that was what he wanted, right? If Edward wasn't going to change me, and Victoria was ready to kill me, what more could I do? I nodded my head, "Bite me, Victoria. Change me." I whispered.

**Quote from next chapter:**

Edward: "I'm too late..."


	22. Chapter 22

The seconds that she stared at me with her blood red eyes were perhaps the scariest of my life. Burning there, through the fiery red was pure hatred for me, for Edward, for the entire Cullen family. But, breaking through the hatred was confusion. Why? I knew why. I had told her to bite me, to change me into a vampire. That had stalled her enough. Was her venom really the one last thing I wanted to feel as a human?

I had wanted it to be Edward's…I had always wanted it to be Edward's, but yet, here I was, pleading in front of the one person that haunted my dreams, the one person that I feared the most, asking for her to change me; to take my life away from me.

Where was Edward? He surely saw that I was gone from the swim meet. He couldn't possibly have given up on trying to find me, right? No, he loved me too much, I loved him too much, but why wasn't I strong enough to run away from her? To make sure that Edward didn't have to worry any more then he needed to.

"You _want_ me to change you into a vampire?" She asked, finally breaking the silence with her cat-like voice, and I nodded my head.

"Yes."

Suddenly, her confused expression washed over and it turned into hatred as she erupted, standing up and curling her hands into fists, screaming a blood curdling scream. It pierced my eardrums, and I moaned, pulling my hands over my ears and rolling up into a ball, hoping that the horrible sound would go away. It sounded like someone scratching their nails on the blackboard. Edward had to have heard that, "You! You damn human! You only want me to turn you into a vampire because your Edward can't bring himself to kill you! Because he's a weak _fool!_" And with the word, fool, her foot collided with my stomach, sending pain surging up and down my body, and I was sent hurdling into the wall. I immediately crumpled to the floor as I hit it, and I could see the black flowing in from both sides of my vision. I was going to pass out. The one good thing I heard before I passed out was Edward's voice, "I'm too late…" He muttered in his velvet tone, and I didn't bother wondering if he was actually there, or if it was his voice in my head again as I felt two lips against the side of my neck, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bella? Isabella Swan? Isabella Marie Swan? Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen?" He asked. The last one caught my attention, and I fluttered my eyes open as I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light around me. Edward's beautiful, sad face stared up at mine, and I let a small smile form.

"What…what happened?"

"Nothing," He mumbled, turning away. Everything was so clear, it was strange. My neck stung, and I sat up, placing a hand to my head, trying to cure my little spell of dizziness. I stared at him, but he didn't stare back. I reached to touch him, but he moved away, as if I was sick, and the disease that I had was contagious.

"Edward…what's wrong? What's going on? What happened?" My neck burned a little bit, but I felt nothing of it. It was probably just a rock from that wall that Victoria had thrown me into.

"Victoria." He whispered, and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" He lifted up a cold finger and brushed it against my neck. I turned and looked at him.

"Oh Bella…I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough….Bella, I can't….Bella…" He stood up and started pacing around. I tried to stand up, by pushing down on the ground to stand up, but my left arm burned in protest, and I fell back down, cradling it to my chest.

"Ow…" I mumbled, and I realized then that that was the one bone that had snapped, but I didn't want to do anything about it.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that maybe, my arm is…" And he was there in an instant, carefully grabbing it with both of his hands as he ran his fingers over my forearm, frowning in the process. He did it so lightly, so delicately, as if I was a piece of thin ice, and if he applied even a little bit of pressure, that I would break. My neck burned stronger, and I reached a hand up and delicately touched it before bringing it back down to my side.

"Broken," He confirmed, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me up off of the ground. I slumped against him, resting my head on his shoulder as the ground disappeared from under me and he ran out of the building. I didn't bother asking him what happened to Victoria, because, I really didn't want to know. She was gone, and if he had burned her, and there were ashes on the ground, I really didn't care. At least I knew one thing; that Edward's lips against my neck _would_ be the last good thing I felt as a human.

The wind rushed past me, and I wrapped my right arm, the one that wasn't broken, around his neck, pulling it down to me. My neck burned, almost as much as it did when James had bitten me, but I knew that Victoria hadn't bit me. I let out a small moan, but Edward just ran faster, and I closed my eyes, his cold shoulder felt good underneath my cheek. I only opened my eyes back up when I felt cold leather underneath my body, and the soft purring of the Volvo's engine.

"Edward…what's wrong? You're in a rush." I noted as he speeded the Volvo around a corner, the driver's side of the car getting splashed completely with water from a puddle he ran over.

"I have to make sure it's all gone." He murmured.

"What's all gone? Edward, what's going on? I feel…"

"Bella," He commanded, his tone demanding, he turned and looked at me, and the burning sensation continued through my body, just by his stare, "Is the fire still burning?"

Then I realized what had happened, "Victoria bit me…" I whispered, my lips barely moving, and Edward didn't say anything as he revved the car forwards, "It's all gone though, isn't it, Edward?" I asked, and my neck burned as if it had been set on fire. I gasped out in pain and held my neck, biting my bottom lip, for I knew that I was going to scream out if I didn't do it. I put my head between my knees as the tears flew from my eyes and down my face. I squeezed them tightly shut, but the tears just kept flowing. Another burst of flames was sent through my body, and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out, at the top of my lungs, and I threw myself back up from in between my legs and tried to stop the rapidly flowing tears down my face as I squeezed my neck harder. I didn't dare look at Edward; I couldn't bear to see his reaction to my screaming. Another flame was shot through me, and I screamed out again, but this time, there was more agony, and I felt as if I was going to die. I couldn't scream again, I couldn't hurt Edward that way. Suddenly, he stopped the car and pulled me out of the Volvo, the wind whipping past us as the cold air conditioning surrounded my burn.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Edward shouted, his voice pained with desperation and fear. Carlisle's voice was at my side in an instance, and another fire shot through me. I bit my lip, to bite back the scream, and the taste of salt entered my mouth. I had bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Ed-Edward…" I sobbed, "I'm sorry…" I sniffled, and he shook his head as something soft replaced Edward's cold hands underneath me.

"Edward," Carlisle commanded, "You have to suck the rest of the venom out, or else she will die." Another fire shot through me. It was the one that hurt the most. It was burning, complete with rage and anger as it seemed to tear through my veins. My blood was boiling up, and I couldn't help it. I screamed, writing in pain as I tried to get rid of the fire.

"Edward!" I screamed, and another fire shot through me, "EDWARD!" I yelped, whimpering.

"Edward!" Carlisle commanded, and I felt two cold lips against the source of the fire. It died down, and my tears lessened as they fell down my cheeks. It was like Edward's lips were water, taking out the fire that was burning. Suddenly, his lips were gone, and I couldn't feel his body near me.

"There's too much venom. I'll lose control." I heard him whisper as the fire started to burn again. I bit my lip again, and I could feel a drop of blood drip down my chin.

"Edward, _try_. She's counting on you." His lips returned to my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close to me. I couldn't remember much. I just remember that the fire was dying down and the flames didn't seem to be burning up the blood in my veins. Slowly, the world was turning a little black, as the fire was decreasing, and I sank into unconsciousness.

I woke back up, and shifted my head from side to side, blinking a couple of times before my vision came back. I looked around the room for my angel, and I spotted him, standing away from my bed, about ten feet to the right. He turned around, put his hands on his knees and stared down at the floor, panting, like someone who just ran a marathon. I stared at him, blinking a couple of times. Aside from the broken arm, I felt like Bella, I felt like a human.

Finally, he turned back around, his topaz eyes staring into mine. He took a small step towards me and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and second finger.

"Is the fire gone, Bella?" He murmured, and I stared at him. He removed his fingers. He looked distraught, a little bit angry, whether it was at himself or at Victoria, and a little hopeful.

My body felt amazing, the 'water' had put out the fire, and I nodded my head, "Yes, Edward, the fire's gone." I smiled as I watched relief strike over his beautiful, carved face. He gave me a crooked smile, and Carlisle, whom I forgot was even in the room, walked over to him from the other side of my bed, patting him on the shoulder.

"I've never been so proud of you." Carlisle smiled at Edward, and Edward smiled back.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He nodded his head as Carlisle smiled down at me.

"Let me get a cast for that arm of yours Bella. You two can have some time alone." He said, and then he turned around and left the room.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, and he walked over to me, taking my hands in his. I opened my mouth to say that I was sorry for not being strong enough, but he interrupted me.

"No, let me, first." He said, placing a finger on my lips, "First, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't come quick enough, that I didn't prevent her from biting you."

"Edward it's not…"

"I know." He smiled, "I know it's not my fault, but I could have prevented it." He pointed out, "Oh, and I have some good news for you. Chase has just been released today, and he is going back to his home, Michigan."

I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of my back, "What about Victoria?"

"She took off after she bit you."

"I'm sorry Edward…" I said, thinking briefly about how hard that must have been for him to watch.

"You have no right to be sorry about anything, Bella Swan." He leaned down next to me on the bed and put two hands on each side of my face, "Remember that."

I smiled back, placing a kiss on his palm, "I love you, so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." He looked down at my stomach, smiling at what I was wearing. I realized that I was still in my bathing suit, "And next time, please, Bella, do a sport that I can do so I can save you from something like this. Like baseball." He suggested.

I laughed, "I'm not doing any more sports, Edward."

"Good." He smiled as he pressed his cold lips against mine, and, for the first time in the past two weeks, I had happiness. Pure, utter happiness.

And even through the broken arm, the injuries from the attempted rape, Victoria, and the car accident, I was all right with that.

**THE END**


End file.
